Exorcists The Next Generation
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: The war had begun and ended, along with the lives of Road and maybe Allen. 10 years later, the remaining exorcists come out of hiding to train the next generation. Lots of OCs and Cross is alive! Yay! Mild language
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own –man but I own my many OC's. (who will show up later)

Prologue

* * *

_When I saw him my heart almost stopped. Beaten, hurt, and dying. How could this happen? I had taken such caution. But one can't keep secrets from the Earl, and my defection had cost me the mot important thing in my life._

_Allen Walker._

_And now, I was face to face with his killer. The Millennium Earl._

"_Dear child, what made you think you could return to the Order after so long? Did you think __Allen Walker __could protect you?"_

_I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I just joined the Order." The Earl smiled nastily. _

"_Road, you cannot hide behind human skin. Your Innocence may have accepted you once more but it cannot save you. I shall have my revenge." My heart sunk. I was toast. I hadn't used my Innocence in years. But, nonetheless, I slid into my battle stance. If I was going t die, I would meet death with open eyes. And that's exactly what happened. Good-bye Allen. I'm sorry I couldn't save you..._

_

* * *

_

Okay here's the deal. I got an idea from talking to my friend and an idea about Road from a crossover called Full Metal Exorcist, which I recommend if you like this series and Full Metal Alchemist. Anyway, in it, Road was an ex-Exorcist and came back with an Innocence. I'm incorporating that idea into my story. Yes, I killed Allen and Road. Don't Flame there's a reason I promise! Review and you may find out why I killed them.


	2. Ch 1: Dream Garden

Okay just let me say I am SOOO SORRY! I meant to update this a loooong time ago and never got around to it. My only excuse is that I've been super busy...And trust me, I know that ain't much of an excuse. So... Here is my extremely late and (hopefully) good enough update. All standard disclaimers apply. that means I don't own -Man folks. Just my seriously troubled and whacked up OCs.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts' _- italics

**_'People talking in other people's heads' _**- bolded and italics

**'A character that wil be named later' - **just bolded

* * *

*~Danni Pov~*

I groaned opened one eye. '_Ugh, what a weird dream…Why the heck was I fight ing the Earl? I gotta stop drinking soda before bed…_' I yawned and trudged over to where my uniform was slung across a chair and slipped it on. I studied my appearance in the mirror. Shoulder length dark brown hair, beautiful (according to Ms. Li) brown eyes with tan skin. A mostly black halter dress with white and red accents on the bottom fringe, which was at my knees, and red and white straps around my neck with the usual white Rose Cross on the left side of my chest and knee length Greek sandals that had black soles and red and black straps. I looked back to my neck where my newest (and most unusual) feature was. Snow white swirls wrapped around my neck and right on my Adam's apple was a white diamond. And I mean the stone, not the shape.

I sighed and cracked my neck. "Time to face the world…" I opened her door and saw three more exorcists walking toward me. I raised my hand to greet them… and was hit by a wave nausea that almost knocked me clean off my feet.

I slumped against the door and held my head. "Danni…?" I heard one of the exorcists call my name, worried, but it was like I was underwater- muffled. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the voice of a man saying, _'__**Ugh my head…**__'_

* * *

I groaned and sat up rubbing my temples. Why the heck did they hurt so much? "Hey, you woke up."

My eyes widened and I looked up to see a man with a short brown cloak over a long black coat and a mask that covered both eyes and the left side of his face. A hood covered his hair. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

I squeaked slightly and backed away. The masked man laughed and sat down cross-legged a little ways away from me. "Scared huh? Yeah, I have that effect on most people." I looked at him cautiously and scooted farther away. "Really now. I won't hurt you little girl."

Okay, that really got to me. I don't care if this guy doesn't know me. No one– and I mean NO ONE – calls me little girl. Bookman made that mistake once. The next time anyone saw him was when Sensei recovered from his last mission and found him hanging by his boxers from a pillar in the extra training room.

"I am _not _little! I'm vertically challenged!"

"Aha! She speaks!"

I clamped my mouth shut. '_Sensei was right. I should keep my mouth shut around strangers,_' I thought.

"But seriously I'm not going to do anything to you. I actually don't think I can."

I glared at him but decided he wasn't an immediate threat, so I relaxed a bit. "Will you answer a... question then?" I asked and discreetly started to catalogue my surroundings. I was sitting in a clearing of beautiful and exotic flowers and trees with every fruit imaginable surrounded us.

"Shoot."

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I stuck here? How-"

"Ack! Slow down! You said one question, not twenty!"

"…Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's alright. As for your questions… if I had to guess where we are, I'd say somewhere in the back of both of our sub-consciousnesses... Or on some sort of dream wave. Or garden, I guess." He gestured vaguely around when I noticed he had only one glove on. I snorted. '_Michael Jackson wannabe. Oh, he's still talking.'_

"I knew someone who did things like this once, so my money is on the latter. If I'm right, you're not stuck."

"Good... But, you still haven't told me who you are."

"And I'm not going to. But I am someone you can trust. Like I said, I couldn't hurt you even if I tried."

"… Sensei says that people in our line of work shouldn't trust strangers."

"Smart man. Who is he?"

"Umm, I don't know if I should tell you that. Being a stranger and all." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Like I said, this is a dream garden. To get out, you have to beat the person who put you in it at something; you fall asleep, which is extremely hard to do here, or someone has to wake your body up. I can't do anything to get out, so I can't really tell anyone if it's a secret." I thought for a minute. There didn't seem to be any holes in his story except… "Then who put us in here?"

"…I was hoping you knew."

"…Dang."

"So… who's your teacher?"

"… Kanda Yuu."

"… I knew him once. I take back the smart comment."

I fired up again. "He's a great teacher and a great man! Never say anything like that again!"

He snorted. "No promises. We weren't exactly the best of friends."

"Well, keep your comments to yourself!"

He started to laugh. "You're funny. I like you. What's your name?"

"… Danni. Danni Calleja. And since you won't tell me _your_ name, what should I call you?" The part of his mouth I could see grinned. "Call me Elan."

He cocked his head to the side, as if he heard something and put a finger to his lips. I listened closely. I could hear faint whispers calling my name. It sounded like my … "Your friends are calling you, Danni. Time for you to leave. But I think we'll see each other soon." I felt myself getting sleepy and I noticed Elan was humming. As I drifted into darkness again I couldn't help but wonder where I'd heard the melody before…

* * *

*~Elan POV~*

Danni fell asleep and faded as I hummed my song. Once she was gone, I continued until the end but my smile had disappeared. I kept turning over on question in my head: Why?

Why was I dragged from my body to the Dream Garden? I thought about it for hours until something else registered. She knew Kanda. He was her teacher. She wore the Rose Cross. That means she's a part of the Order. '_So it's still going after all these years…'_

'**Looks like.'**

'_No comments please.'_

'… **Fine.'**

I went back to my train of thought. Where was I?

'**The Order.' **

'…'

'…**Shutting up now.'**

Anyway. How the heck did I end up in the Garden with BaKanda's student? I thought back to when I woke up and saw a teenage girl asleep a couple feet away. At first I thought it was _her, _but that was impossible. _She_ was gone. And _she_ was never coming back.

… Right?

I shook my head. '_Don't think about it_.'

But man, I sure sat there a long time staring at her. She just looked so much like... '_Don't think about it._'

And another thing. She didn't stir one bit. Didn't even seem to be breathing. That is, not until I touched her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. And I _barely _touched her. It made no sense. I sighed. **'Well, we have plenty of time to work it out, seeing as we're stuck here.'**

'_I thought you were going to stay quiet?_'

He shut up again and I rubbed my temples and wished I had some tea. My surroundings shifted into a terrace with a wicker table and chair with a steaming, floral teapot of mint julep, sugar and milk. I stared for a moment and sighed. '_Well… At least we'll be comfortable._'

* * *

Soooo... That's it. Any questions? I'm sure you have them. Leave a review and I'll PM you or answer it in next chapter's A/N. If I can do so without gving away key points of the story that is. REVIEW!


	3. Ch 2: A Normal Start to a Normal Day

Okay, again, I know it's super late and I'm super sorry. I've been super busy lately. Youth group, school, driving lessons... It's basically been insane. I should have more time for this in a coule weeks after school ends, o please be patien with me. *bows*

Disclaimer: I own Tsiyone, Alice, Danni, Keith, Zane, Nikita and Mercy, who is only mebntioned in passing. Everything else belongs to Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts' _- italics

**_'People talking in other people's heads' _**- bolded and italics

**'A character that wil be named later' - **just bolded

* * *

*~Danni POV~*

"…ni…anni… Danni! Hey are you okay?"

'…_Vani?'_

"She's collapsed on the floor outside her room, Vani. Does that seem okay to you?"

_'…Nikita?'_

I cracked one eye and saw three of my five best friends bent over me. Vani, with her pale, shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; Nikita, with her dark almost black, waist length hair that framed her pale face and black eyes; and Gwen with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Nikki! Vani! Gwen! Give the girl some space!"

'_Oh, Tsiyone is here, too.'_

"Calleja, stop lying there, sit up and breathe."

'_Sensei? He's back? Then that means…'_

"Should I get the Matron?"

'_Ms. Li…'_

She was with him this time because I was recovering from the last fight. In the infirmary. With Matron. Which I just got out of.

'_I don't wanna go back!'_

I groaned to myself and sat up, slowly shaking my head. "Please, not her. I'm fine. I just, y'know… hit my head?"

"… Why was that a question?"

"Because I'm fine!" She looked doubtful, so I stumbled to my feet and wrenched my arm from Vani. "See? Absolutely fine."

Good God Almighty, I was lying through my teeth. My head was still spinning, my stomach hurt because I was starving, andI had a strange weird song stuck in my head. Ms. Li seemed to know I was lying, too. She clucked her tongue in disapproval before consenting. "Fine."

She turned to the girls. "But if it happens again, one of you take her to Matron or Mercy."

All the girls glanced at me before nodding. I grimaced. Why did they treat me like such a little kid?

After Sensei and Ms. Li left us in peace, Tsiyone turned to me with a stern expression on her face. "Okay now what _really _happened? People don't just collapse for no reason, Danni." Lemme tell ya, right now, with her russet hands on her hips and her black eyes glinting from the flecks of gold in them, Tsiyone Binesi looked pretty scary. Her uniform had been customized but she made even more…err, "modifications". She originally had a flowing black shirt with red accents and gray capris. Well, she ripped her capris at the middle of her thigh on her right leg and made a diagonal cut on the hem of her shirt so that on the left side it showed her hip and red belt a little, and sheared of the top so it hung on her shoulders showing her red tank top straps. Her black boots now had red ribbons strung around them. Her pitch-black scythe hung on her back with white bandages where she usually gripped it. Currently, my 5'6 friend was staring down at me with an impatient look on her face. "Well?" she demanded.

"Yeah!" piped up Vani. "What's the deal?" 14 years old and rivaling 17-year-old Tsiyone in height, Vani Douglas wore a large white cross that hung from a black chain and choker. She wore a black sleeveless vest top with a red zipper and collar. Regular tan pants and black combat boots were on her les and feet. Around her waist were two holsters that held beautiful black and blue fans.

"Nothing!" I said with more insistence. I really didn't need them questioning me about the Garden. Or Elan. If they even existed. I had become unsure of whether they were just a dream or not…

Nikita Ivanova folded her arms and exchanged a look with Tsiyone and Gwen from beneath her hood, obviously not believing me. Nikki was 17, like Tsiyone, and had a black jacket with red cuffs and zippers. She also had a red shirt underneath it, with a black skirt that was short in front and long in back, so you could see the red fabric on the inside of it. Black leggings with a red stripe down the leg and red and black flats completed her uniform. Her Innocence, a black and white charm of an archer's bow, glittered around her neck. Her dark eyes peered at me in concern.

"… Fine don't tell us. But we're here if ya need to talk." Gwen said, rolling her eyes at my stubbornness. Gwen McKinley was 15 years old and wore a tight, black Chinese style shirt (that was actually really a dress) with a red stripe across the black buttons that held it closed. Small circles were cut out at the waist (courtesy of Tsiyone) and the black blue belt slung across her hips held a pouch for her daggers. She had red-black wristbands and leggings and knee high black boots. They all wore the white Rose Cross on the left side of their chests, except Vani. She figured Akuma were smart enough to figure out the giant white cross around her neck meant she was an Exorcist.

"Whatever… I'm hungry. Can we go get some breakfast?" I asked. Being transferred to a strange garden in my dreams made me hungry.

Tsiyone immediately perked at the mention of food. "Good, I'm hungry too! Let's go eat!"

Tsiyone grabbed my hand and Gwen's hand and dragged us to the mess hall, with Nikita and Vani walking behind us, laughing. There was no one in line, so we walked up and started yelling, "Jeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyyy! We're huuuungryyyyyy!"

"Weeeelll, that's great! What d'you pretty girls want today?" he said with his usual flair.

"I want five hot dogs, seven sour dough bowls of clam chowder, six full racks of baby back ribs, two Angus steaks, and fifteen hamburger and french fry combos!" I said with a hungry grin on my face. Jerry laughed. "Man, I just love cookin' for you! Reminds me of an exorcist with an even bigger appetite!"

"Bigger than Danni's? Didn't think that was possible," giggled Nikita.

"Yeah well, it's happened! What do the rest of you girls want?"

"I would like… chocolate cake and ice cream!" squealed Vani.

"Real food first, you crazy apprentice!" cried a man with a General's uniform on.

Vani whirled around and struck the man in the head with her fan.

"Shut up ya old coot!"

"Vani!" said Tsiyone, shocked, "That's no way to treat General Cross!"

Cross glared at Vani and rubbed his head. "I can't believe I got saddled with _you. _What was Komui _thinking_?"

Vani was relatively new to the Order. She'd been here for three months and was now a thorn in Cross's side.

'_Poor man_' I thought. Then I was distracted from my pity when Jerry put my food up. I took it, thanked him and started to go at it like it was my last meal. Which, in this line of work, it might be.

Tsiyone sat next to me with a bowl of stew and Vani with her "dinner" on my other side. Nikita had some chicken and mashed potatoes and Gwen was chowing down on a huge piece of vegetarian pizza. They sat across from me. After we ate, Gwen and I began to search for our sensei. As much as I like Kanda-sensei, I still didn't understand why he was training me. I mean, my weapon was my voice, not a sword. Gwen's and Tsiyone's Innocence was the closest any of us had to Mugen. Komui was going to putme with Ms. Lotto, but Rouvelier insisted i be apprenticed to "that stupid samurai." His words, not mine. But hey, who am I to question Rouvelier? Even if I did have a complaint, I'd probably just end up with a Crow following me around, like Cross and Ms. Li.

Actually, I never understood that either. Well, Cross I kinda get. No one wants him to run off again. But why Ms. Li? She's so nice and hasn't done anything wrong… has she?

"Hey… Gwen? Why do the Crows guard Ms. Li?"

"Who? Oh Linali. Why do you call her that?"

"I was raised to be polite to my elders. Or at least the ones I know aren't going to kill me. Please answer my question." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Call her Linali. The only ones who call her "Miss" are the old farts in Malcolm's division. And about your question… I actually asked Tsiyone when I first got here two years ago. It has something to do with wanting to save the life of two people the higher ups didn't trust. You know ole Malcolm's crazy paranoid. But apparently she's had that Crow following her since the last Great Fight against the Earl. Mostly he keeps to the shadows so no one really notices anymore."

I nodded slowly. "I guess he really is insane. How come they haven't replaced that old coot yet?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Freaking _Howard _would be a better head then Malcolm."

"Don't jinx us." I muttered,thinking of stuffy Howard Link and his stupid notebook.

We walked into one of the training rooms to find Sensei meditating with Ms-… Linali. _'That will take some getting used to.'_

Gwen cleared her throat. "Sensei, will you spar with us? We wouldn't want to get out of shape." Sensei opened one eye and grunted before standing up.

"Grab a practice sword."

"I'll sit this one out." I said sitting down with a sigh. Linali also rose and moved to sit with me. I shifted uncomfortably. She always made me nervous. She glanced at me and then to the corner where her guard stood. "Danni? Is my watch dog bothering you?"

I glanced at the Crow as well. "No, not particularly… Linali."

She seemed surprised when I used her name and then she laughed.

"You're just like him! It took forever for him to train himself to say my name."

I flushed in embarrassment. I knew my being over the top polite to her was weird but I couldn't help it. "I just want to show you some respect. You've been fighting this war a long time and… Wait. Who's him?"

"Just a very old friend. He's not around anymore."

"Oh…Okay… Linali." She laughed again and smiled at my obvioiusly flushed face. "Do you want to train, too?"

"How? Sing arias?"

"How about a hymn? Or you could make something up."

I sighed and tried to remember one of those old songs from church. I ended up singing 'Be Thou My Vision' because it was the only one I could actually remember. It wasn't exactly a hymn, but it was easy to sing. When I finished, Linali clapped enthusiastically. "You have such a beautiful voice."

"No, I don't. It's _Vox Angeli_ that makes my voice beautiful."

Linali looked at me, amused. "Do you know that most Innocence will take the form of something its accommodator is most familiar with or what they want the most? For example, my boots allow me to fly. It's because when I was younger, I envied the birds who were free to go where they liked by air."

"So what you're saying is that because I wanted to sing well so badly, the Innocence decided to manifest as this diamond in my throat?"

"Exactly. Well, that's Komui's theory anyway." We smiled at each other. Just then, Gwen and Sensei finished up their fight. Sensei won, of course.

"Thank you very much for the spar Sensei. Danni, wanna take a whack at it?" Gwen's chest was heaving from exertion, but the wild grin on her face showed she had definitely enjoyed her fight.

"I'll pass." Linali and I rose from our seats. "It was great to talk to you Linali. C'mon Gwen, let's go to the library." Gwen nodded and Linali cheerfully waved. As we left the room, I heard Sensei ask in a puzzled tone, "Did she just call you Linali?" which made me roll my eyes and Linali and Gwen both laughed. As we walked up the long stairway, a couple of Finders passed by. Keith Renaldi grinned at Gwen and me, while Zane Elliot just nodded. "Hey girls, how ya doin' today?"

I saw Gwen blush slightly. I inwardly laughed. She had the HUGEST crush on Keith.

"We're fine. Hello Zane."

"Afternoon Calleja, McKinley."

"We're headed to the library. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Keith held his arm out to Gwen, who, turning an even deeper shade of red, took it, while Zane fell back to walk with me. He kept quiet and the silence was starting to bug me.

"If things were not what they are, they would've made a nice couple, don't you think Zane?"

"Hn."

"…"

'_It's like talking to a brick wall…'_

We finally entered the library were we heard an irritated voice. "No Vani. That's not the answer. X does not equal 84." When we turned the corner, we saw Nikita standing over a pouting Vani. Tsiyone was staring out the window while another exorcist, Alice Jones, sat on the floor next to Vani's chair, plucking at her soundless base.

"But I did all the math correctly!" wailed Vani.

"Obviously not, if it's _wrong_!" Nikita, in addition to being an exorcist, was a certified genius. Which meant the task of tutoring the rest of us, sans Tsiyone, fell to her. And Vani, unfortunately, was not a scholar. Alice stood up and looked over Vani's shoulder. "… You forgot to carry the 5."

Vani blinked and peered at her wok.

"… D***."

Alice rolled her eyes and wandered down the row to pick up two books. Unlike most of us, Alice wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead she wore blue jeans and a white tank top and a black sweater. She smiled at me and Gwen, scowled at Keith and Zane, and sat down again after handing Tsiyone one of the books, who took it and nodded at us.

"Have a seat you two. Get started on whatever you haven't finished so I can turn it into Bookman."

Bookman was actually the one who was in charge of our schooling, but since he had more important things to do-"Like harassing the female finders," Nikita had muttered when he dumped it on her- the task fell to his apprentice. Yup, Nikki was going to be the first Bookman who wasn't actually a man and got to keep their given name.

Gwen muttered some obscenities under her breath and lugged a large book of poems down from the shelf and began to memorize one of them. I went to pull out _Pride and Prejudice_, but Alice stopped me. "Why don't you take a nap instead? I heard about your fainting spell."

I glared at her but Zane pulled the book from my hand. "Don't argue. Sleep." I glared harder but obeyed. Zane was a lot stronger that I'd ever be. I settled on the window seat with Tsiyone and placed my cheek against the window. The strange tune I had in my head earlier rose to the forefront of my mind and it sounded like someone was humming along to it...

_**"Why don't you join me in the Garden, Danni?"**_


	4. Ch 3: The Mystery Thickens

**Again, much, much, MUCH later than I thought it would be. Sorry! I have no excuse. Me no own -man!**

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts' _- italics

**_'People talking in other people's heads' _**- bolded and italics

**'A character that wil be named later' - **just bolded

* * *

*~Danni~*

I opened my eyes to see myself in the Garden again. When i sat up, I spotted Elan sitting on the terrace, sipping tea. "Oh you're back. That was fast."

I scowled. "Am I gonna be here every time I go to sleep?"

He shrugged. "It's possible I guess. I'm still trying to figure out how you got here in the first place."

I sighed and rose to join Elan on the terrace. He poured me some tea. "Milk and sugar?"

"Yes please. Two spoonfuls of sugar, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

We spent a while just chatting about random things- the Order, my friends, (he especially was interested in Nikita being the next Bookwoman) and listening to stories of how Bookman Lavi would bug Sensei- before I realized I knew nothing about him. Who he was, how old he was, where he was from…

If he actually existed.

I grew quiet and he looked at me, the side of his mouth quirking up. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I'm kinda curious about you, Elan." The air around us went from pleasant to charged in an instant. Elan obviously didn't trust me as much as I had trusted him. "Really. And just what are you curious about?"

I hesitated and then ventured to ask, "How old are you? Do you have any kids?"

I mentally slapped myself when the second one slipped out. '_Danni, you idiot, why'd you go and open your big mouth? Again?_'

I didn't expect him to answer that one. '_Sometimes you really are cluele-_'

"I'm twenty-seven this December. And, no, I don't have any kids." When I looked up the part of his mouth I could see had turned up again and he looked thoroughly amused at my questions. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Where are you from?" Now that I had him talking, I was going to make this worth it. Not that I was going to tell anyone about him. No, I was just trying to find out how to prove to myself that he was real. Or fool myself into thinking he was. Nikki always told me that the human mind was capable of many things…

"I'm from Britain, but I'm not exactly sure which area. I moved around a lot when I was young."

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me your name."

"You guess correctly."

"You said before that you knew Kanda-sensei. Did you work for the Order?"

He was quiet for a minute and I thought I had pushed it to far before he answered, slowly. "I did… for a couple years. Some… didn't trust me. So I… left."

I think I had a pretty good idea what he had done for the Order now. And I didn't like knowing one bit. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked."

"Why do you say that?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He snorted. "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. You're not stupid for asking that question Danni."

"Still… you seemed so… _sad_ when I asked…"

"My time at the Order wasn't the exactly the _happiest _time of my life," he said dryly. We sat there a little while longer and I contemplated what I had learned. It wasn't long after that when my consciousness started to get that tugging sensation again. It must have showed on my face because Elan smiled. "Your friends are trying to wake you up, ne?"

"Yeah. Sorry I keep ditching you like this."

He laughed wryly. "It's okay. I'm not as alone as one would think."

That confused me a bit, but the sleep that was crawling up on me gave me no time to understand. To make it worse, Elan started humming. '_Why is_ _this song so familiar?_'

"Hey… What song is this?" I asked sleepily. Elan ignored me and just kept humming that hauntingly familiar song…

I gave up trying to stay awake and fell willingly into the darkness.

* * *

"Daaannniiiii~! Get up!"

'_Ugh no. let me sleep._'

"Yo Calleja! We have to leave now!"

'_Leave me alone…_'

"…Danni, you'll catch a cold sleeping here."

"No she won't. Idiots don't catch cold!" That woke me up.

"What'd you just say you jerk?" Keith jumped back, laughing and Gwen giggled. I turned in a huff and came face to face with Zane. I blushed the color of a tomato. He looked away and held out a hand to me. "C'mon. You should get back to your room. It's getting late." I took his hand, and we left the library. Keith kept glancing back at us with curious eyes and Gwen kept nudging him and dragging him a little farther ahead every time she did.

"…What's with them?"

Zane looked at them for a minute and sighed.

"They're trying to give us alone time. Idiots."

My heart fluttered at the mention of being alone with him… but fell to new depths when he called them idiots for doing so. '_See heart? This is what you get for getting your hopes up…_'

We reached my room and he turned to me. I very calmly opened my door, said good night to Zane without meeting his eye, calmly closed my door, went to my bed… and screamed bloody murder into my pillow.

* * *

*~Zane~*

I heard Danni's muffled scream and winced inwardly. I hated hearing her so upset, but what else could I do? She was an Exorcist and had to concentrate on that. She had absolutely no time for any sort of relationship with me. Besides, her sensei had made it abundantly clear to all the members of the Order around her and Gwen's age that if we distracted them, we'd wake up with a sword in our face. They were like his daughters and Kanda-san protected his kin. He would definitely follow through on his threat. So sue me if I don't want to die.

I heard a crash come from the room as I walked away and grimaced. Whatever she threw was going to need to be replaced…

I went to the room I shared with Keith and saw him talking to Komui outside the door. "Is there a problem sir?" Komui turned to me and sighed. "I need you two to look into something for me."

"Where at?" asked Keith, looking curious.

"The ruins of Tulsa." I stiffened. That was where the Great War had been. What on Earth could be there that we hadn't already found?

"Well okay. What should we be keeping our eyes open for?"

"A woman. She should be about 5 foot 2 and very dangerous, so be careful."

"And when we find her?"

"Contact me as soon as possible via letter. Don't use the golems."

This seemed to confuse Keith but I understood. '_Do not let anyone know where you've gone or what you're doing._'

"Then what?"

"Wait. Watch. Don't approach her. Wait until I send Kanda, Bookman or Grace to come get her."

"Why just them?"

"Mercy is needed here and those four people are the only ones left who aren't being watched and can keep her calm."

"Is this woman that important?" Komui nodded.

"Absolutely. She is the only one with the information we need and the key to finding our greatest resource."

"Yes sir. When do we leave?"

"In half an hour. Get ready."

"Yes sir!" As Keith and I hurriedly packed our bags, Keith muttered, "Wonder why she's so important? We didn't even get a name." I shook my head.

"I guess we'll find out when we meet her."

* * *

*~Mystery~*

How long? How long have I been gone?

'_Too long, too long…_'

I laid sprawled out on the ground staring at the night sky. It hurt to move… Why was I even back?

"You're a terrible person for coming back, woman. Terrible." My voice cracked from being used after such a long time and I choked out a laugh. How could I possibly still be alive? I swear I died, I _know_ I died. And yet, I'm still here.

'_Ugh, God you have a nasty sense of humor._' I reached above my head and felt the cold metal of my staff. It's still there. I had fallen over the edge of that cliff and lost my grip on it. I coughed violently and spat out blood. I sat up slowly and looked around. The bodies around me smelled rotten and the flesh had started to decompose. Yet I was fine. Battered and bruised, but otherwise, fine. I felt like crying. These people had been my comrades but… Oh God, this sucks! I crawled over to one of them and looked at the sunken face and choked back another sob. It was horrifying. Why did I have to come back here? Why was my body preserved like this? The answer was simple enough.

'_My role hasn't been played out yet. I died to soon._'

This was God giving me a second chance. In other words, the real God brought me back and I can't screw up this time. I let out a dry cross between a laugh and a sob.

My life- no- my _existence _sucks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know the last part confused you all. It's supposed to be super confusing, cuz this person just came back to life and has quite possibly lost their mind in the process. Review and let me know if I should drop this like a hot potato and run or keep going.**


	5. Ch 4: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **Again, no excuses. I'm a terrible person. Forgive me please try to enjoy the next chapter. I own nothing except my own messed up characters.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts' _- italics

_**'People talking in other people's heads' **_- bolded and italics

**'A character that will be named later' - **just bolded

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I yawned lightly as I walked down the hall. Yesterday had been interesting. Danni fainting, sparring with Kanda-sensei, and sneaking peeks at Keith over my homework when Nikita was busy with Alice and Vani who had gotten into a fight while Danni was napping… It was fun. Like we were actual teenagers for once. Minus the sparring…

But I was scared for Danni. Her fainting spells were sudden and close together, but she never remembered anything from them. This time, she was hiding something. If it was the same thing I dreamed about two years ago, she was connected to something big. Like me.

Tsiyone caught up to me at the door to the mess hall. "Hey kiddo. How's it going?"

"Oh you know. Just living till the next mission. You?"

"Ditto. Hungry?"

"You know it."

We got in line behind some finders and chatted about nothing when I heard Keith mentioned. "Yeah, he and Zane just up and vanished late last night. I'm worried."

"They may have jumped ship. You know the younger ones get scared and this job isn't for the fainthearted."

I looked at Tsiyone in surprise and saw she looked just as confused. The finders had gotten their food and Jerry asked us what we wanted. We ordered salad and pancakes respectively and sat at our regular table.

"Where could they be? Zane and Keith aren't exactly what'd I call fainthearted. They flirt with you and Danni. Kanda makes that certain death," said Tsiyone dryly.

I shook my head. "I really don't know. I'd have thought Keith would tell me when he was taking off- Hey wait, certain death? What are you talking about?"

"Really? Kanda held almost all the guys your age at sword point when you turned fourteen. You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well, he did the same when Danni came to that age, too."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought _you_ did."

I banged my head on the table and groaned. "No wonder I can't get a date!"

"Did you just now figure out that Sensei threatens anyone who so much at looks at us?" I looked up and, lo and behold, Danni is standing there with an amused look on her face, holding her breakfast.

"How could you not tell me? I feel like an idiotic flirt!"

Danni shrugged. "Sorry."

I huffed. "Whatever."

I stabbed my salad so viciously that Reever looked nervous about walking up to us. "Gwen? You're wanted in the Supervisor's office."

"Be there in a minute. Thanks Reever." He nodded and left with his giant armload of paper.

"Wonder what Komui wants."

Tsiyone looked at me, rolling her eyes. "Really?"

"What?" Danni sighed.

"You're an Exorcist right? This means your going to go fight Akuma. Duh."

"…I knew that."

I practically ran down the hall and skidded to halt outside of Komui's office. "You wanted to see me, Komui?" I asked, opening the door. Bookman and Nikita were standing behind Komui, who smiled when I came in. "Hello Gwen. I have a mission for you."

"I figured as much. Lay it on me."

H nodded. "You, Nikita, and Lavi will be headed for the Bermuda Triangle."

Nikita looked up. "You think that the entire Bermuda Triangle is caused by Innocence?"

"Well, it's a hunch, but the fact that every finder we send there doesn't return kind of verifies that, don't you think?"

Lavi chuckled. "What if _we_ don't return, Komui?"

"The reward outweighs the risks when it comes to Innocence, Lavi. You know that."

"Right, right. Just testing your resolve as our fearless leader."

"…You pick terrible times for tests like that, Lavi-san," Nikita grumbled.

Lavi grinned like an idiot. "I know~!"

Komui sighed. "Same old Lavi. Becoming the Bookman has done nothing for your maturity."

"Anyway, you go there, obtain the Innocence, and come straight back. No detours, no side trips, no excuses." Lavi shrunk slightly as Komui looked directly at him.

Nikita grinned triumphantly. "That means no girls Lavi-san~!"

"…Shut up, you little she devil."

I giggled silently. This would be fun. Well, as fun as risking our lives for a piece of material the size of my palm could be.

* * *

*~Danni~*

I can't believe her. I seriously can't believe her. Nikita could be so… so… _bitchy_ sometimes. There. I said it. Sensei would be proud of me.

…Or wash my mouth out with soap. One of the two.

She left me homework. And it's due as soon as she gets back! Ugh. And Zane's gone MIA, so he can't help me with it like he usually does. I grumbled to myself while leafing through _Pride and Prejudice _on my bed. At least it was a book I liked.

I got to where Elizabeth rejects Mr. Collins before the tugging on my consciousness began.

Great. Did Elan absolutely need to talk to me _right this second_?

Needless to say, I was not a happy camper when I trudged up to the terrace.

"Hello Danni! How are you this fine day?" asked Elan cheerfully. I heard thunder clap loudly and a light drizzle began.

I gestured around me. "This aptly describes my mood."

"Ah…" I sighed and took shelter under the terrace with him. "Sorry. It's just that Nikki assigned me a book report on _Pride and Prejudice_."

"I thought you liked that book."

"I do. But I hate reports."

"I see. Is the report about the book itself?"

"Yes. Theme and all that junk." Elan handed me a teacup and then snagged my tattered copy and began to leaf through it. "What are you…?"

"Drink your tea. It's lemon and honey. Two lumps of sugar." I stared at him, then shrugged and sipped at my tea. It was really good and it calmed me down a bit. When I finished, I dragged my chair behind Elan and looked over his shoulder.

He was at the part where Mr. Darcy proposes a second time and Elizabeth accepts. "You're already that far?"

He glanced up at me and said, "I'm a quick read. I could help you with your report if you like." I brightened up immediately.

"Help would be fantastic!"

* * *

*~Keith~*

Zane and I were sitting in our compartment on the train. I didn't know what the other finders' problem was. Trains were nice. They were always complaining that the train was too slow compared to _It_. I had no idea what _It_ was, but we apparently couldn't use it anymore. I didn't care really. Like I said, trains are nice. Boats on the other hand… Boats sucked. And since our base was in Great Britain, we have to take a boat.

I looked at Zane and said, quite seriously, "Knock me out when we get on the boat."

He looked up from the picture of the woman we were supposed to search for. Zane had been staring at it for the last hour, looking all confused. Not that I blamed him. She looked like an older version of Danni. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I get majorly sick on boats and I _will_ throw up my breakfast on you."

"You are such a big baby."

"Oh whatever." We lapsed into silence after that. Jesus, Danni wasn't kidding when she said that talking to Zane was like talking to a damn brick wall! Speaking of Danni…

"Hey, you ever gonna ask her out?"

"Who?"

"Danni, you dope!"

"Why would I do that?"

I gave an evil little smile. "Because you li~ke her."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you, five?"

"Plus ten!"

"Whatever."

"You _know_ it's true!"

He looked up again. "That you're an immature fifteen year old?"

"No!" I snapped, then after some thought, said, "Well, yes, but I meant about Danni."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"You know what."

"Scared of Kanda?"

"Who in their right mind isn't?"

"Linali."

"His girlfriend doesn't count."

"They're a couple?"

"Yeah and everyone but Komui knows it." I chewed on that for a while. The almighty Sister Complex didn't know that his precious sister had a boyfriend? Poor guy is going to _crack _when he finally figures it out.

Then, I thought about Zane and Danni. It really was a shame. They would've been good for each other. Zane would keep her grounded and Danni would make him loosen up a bit, straitlaced as he is. Just then, an annoucement from the P.A. system came on. "Attention passengers. The next stop is in five minutes at Edinburgh station. Please collect your baggage and prepare to depart."

Zane stood up and took his bag from the shelf above us. "This is our stop. We walk to Aberdeen from here and take a boat to Bergen."

I nodded and then began to get my stuff from above me. Then I frowned. "I thought we were going to Tulsa? Isn't that in America?"

"Not Tulsa, _Oklahoma_. The _ruins _of Tulsa. As in the one in Finland that was abandoned three hundred years ago, and completely trashed ten years ago in the war."

"Oh."

We got off the train and walked at least twenty miles before I asked, " How much farther to Aberdeen?"

"Seventy-two miles."

I gaped at him. "How long is that going to take?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It may be a two day walk."

"Is that without stopping?"

"Yep."

"…I don't like you."

"Hn."

That effectively ended _that_ conversation. Stupid antisocial, ice block, brick wall seventeen-year-old dudes.

* * *

*~Danni~*

"Yay~! We're done!" I cheered, jumping up from my chair and doing a happy dance. Elan laughed at me. "Now that didn't take too long did it?"

I ignored him and continued my happy dance. "We should celebrate! Let's have cake!"

Elan chuckled. "We don't have-" A large chocolate cake appeared on the table. "Never mind. We _do _have cake."

I was happily munching on chocolate cake when Elan looked up a me and said, "Hey Danni, I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"When you get back to the Order, will you look for something for me?"

"Did you leave something there?"

"Sort of. It's really important and I can't say much more than that."

I felt confused. How was I supposed to find it if I couldn't ask about it. "What's it look like?"

"It's really bright and white. You can find anywhere really if you know what you're looking for."

"Um, I don't know what I'm looking for."

Elan smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

After that, Elan started humming that haunting song that I swore I knew, and I drifted off to "sleep".

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now. MAJOR filler chapter. Sorry. Anyway the ruins I made up, but there really is a Tulsa in Oklahoma. Just for the record, no one really knows anything about why Linali has a Crow following her, and no one will until later on. Here's a laydown on how old everyone is and how long they've been with the Order.

Danni- 16, 3 years.

Tsiyone- 17, 7 years

Gwen- 14, 2 years

Nikita- 17, 10 years

Vani- 14, 3 months

Alice- 16, 7 months

Keith- 15, 3 years

Zane- 17, 5 years.


	6. Ch 5: Discovery

**A/N: **Ok, here it is. Rather short compared to others but I needed to get this out. :) Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **If I owned -Man, Rouvelier wouldn't exist and Kanda Would be slightly nicer to Lavi.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts' _- italics

_**'People talking in other people's heads' **_- bolded and italics

**'A character that will be named later' - **just bolded

* * *

*~Zane~*

I looked back at Keith, who was mumbling about how much of a bastard I was. As usual, I ignored him. I pulled out the picture of the woman. Why Keith thought she looked like Danni was beyond me. This woman had blue-ish black hair and pasty skin, whereas Danni was tan with dark brown hair. Though, on closer inspection, they had the same heart-shaped face and the woman's warm eyes as she looked at the photographer reminded me of Danni, even if they were different colors.

We were about five miles from Aberdeen when I heard Keith start whining again. "Dude, we've bee walking for thirty-six hours straight. Can we _please _stop?"

"We have five miles left. Then you can sleep the whole boat ride to Bergen."

He glared at me and muttered, "Nobody can be worse off than us…"

* * *

*~Danni~*

Elan was more vague with this whole 'find my old thing for me' than usual. A shiny white thing… Now really, you think I'd have noticed something like that…

I think I combed the entire castle looking for it. I saw a figure in a black jumpsuit with red boots and a long brown braid coming down the hall. It was Grace, Mercy's sister.

Mercy and Grace had been sent to the Black Order a long time ago, just when the Exorcists had been ready to give up and die at the end of the War.

A bright light had appeared. When it faded, two angels had destroyed the Akuma. They had been about to square off against the Earl and his Noah, but the Earl had offered the angels a deal.

The elder one had to give the younger one to him as a trade for the remainder of the Order to go free. The angels had seemed unsurprised by the offer and consented. The Earl captured the younger one in a prison of darkness while the elder had transported the Order to a safe haven.

Two years later, the younger angel returned to the Order without her wings. She had traded them for her freedom. Grace and Mercy were those angels. Mercy had saved us and Grace had given up her wings to be with us. God had truly sent us a miracle.

I was about to call out to Grace, but I stopped when I heard her humming that hauntingly familiar tune that Elan always sang. And though I didn't know the words, I heard myself singing along in a whisper. **[A/N: Where I got the translation and how I imagine Danni's voice to sound is on my profile.****]**

_And so I watch my sweet boy fall fast asleep_

_Like an ember, dieing slowly in the fire_  
_One by one, my mind tires_

Grace didn't hear me as she passed the little alcove I had been sitting in, but I kept singing in the words that flowed into my mind.

_Their dreams come forth and spill across the endless sky_  
_Down to earth, where they lie_  
_Like starlight, silver eyes glisten as they watch them_  
_Bright as the sun, you are born, a precious gem_  
_And I watch as their prayers_  
_find their way to God._  
_Soon they could return to us,_  
_Or they may take millions of years_  
_but that won't keep me from praying to Him_  
_or pleading for my child's soul_  
_and I swear to shower him with my love_  
_and kiss his hand when its in mine!_

When I finished my whispered song, I was in tears. A bright light had formed on the window and a number, 243, appeared in it. I pressed my hand against the light and it went through. So I walked into the light. And a whole new world opened up to me.

* * *

*~Mystery~*

I felt it.

Someone has found the Ark. Allen is still in the Garden. It must be a new Musician. Time to find the one who will be my replacement as well.

* * *

*~Elan~*

She found it. Danni had found my Ark. She would learn the truth about me now.

'_Neah…'_

'**Yeah I felt it. I'll go and greet her. Will you be okay here?'**

'_I'll be fine. Jus try to open a channel for me to guide her okay?_'

'**You got it Allen.'**

I felt Neah's presence leave me and return to the Ark. If he does his job right, Danni won't have to return to the Garden. I would have to speak to that other girl though. The one who is actually connected to _her._

"A new Musician has been born Road… Let's see where she takes us."

* * *

**A/N: **Boom. Who guessed it? I tried to make it tricky, but idk if I did... REVIEW!


	7. Ch 6: All The Players

**A/N:** Heyo! This is really short. I apologize for that and the fact that it's been a while since I updated. Enjoy!

**DGMSilverAirHead03 **doesn't own -Man.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts'_- italics

_**'People **__**talking **__**in **__**other **__**people's **__**heads'**_- bolded and italics

**'A ****character ****that ****will ****be ****named ****later'****-**just bolded

* * *

*~Keith Pov~*

I flung myself to the ground at the foot of the hill and whined, "Are we there yet?" I expected Zane to ignore me as usual, but he surprised me when he hissed, "Shut up!" and hauled me to my feet and shoved me behind a crumbling wall. '_Oh. Guess we are here_._'_

Zane was peering nervously at a small hunched over figure with staff that was at least half a foot taller than it. It was muttering to itself and Zane was looking back and forth between it and the picture of the woman. It was her: the pretty lady in the picture. "That's her… Quick get out a pen and paper! Tell Komui we found her."

I quickly scrawled a note to the Chief and shoved it into the envelope Zane handed me. "Take it to the post office. Hurry! Emergency overnight shipping!"

"Right!"

* * *

*~Mystery~*

Those two young men have been standing there staring at me for the last minute and a half. "Tell Komui we found her," they say.

Komui? Good to know he made it through that hellish war. I wonder if Linali and the others did too. '_Well the Chief is looking for me, which must mean he knows I'm back.' _Best for me if I just stayed put until those kids come to talk to me. Great.

'_I hate waiting_.' And I still have to find the girl with the dream vision. She needs to awaken her power as soon as possible. But I have to wait for Komui. I have information he'll need.

* * *

*~Elan~*

I tapped my foot impatiently, though I don't know why: I'd been stuck in this garden for a good two months. Why was it so hard to wait for him?

Okay I actually knew the answer to that one. '_You just can't wait until you can escape too._'

My God, I never thought I would be jealous of _him_!

…And I may have missed him.

Just a little bit.

* * *

*~Danni~*

It was beautiful. The pristine white city sparkled in the artificial sunlight from the artificial sky. The only thing wrong was that it was completely deserted: no people, no animals and no sound whatsoever.

Wait: that was a lie. Faint music was filtering throughout the still, sleeping city. It wasn't the song that had been stuck in my head for the last month: it was much different. It was constantly getting louder and faster, with soaring crescendos and almost physically powerful staccatos. You could feel it in the air, as if it was a tangible being. I had been unconsciously drifting toward the tower from which the symphony was coming. I opened the door and saw a winding staircase with doors along both sides of it.

When I reached the ornate white and black door at the top, I was both impressed and annoyed.

Impressed because even after trekking for the stairs for a good fifteen minutes, the music still didn't seem to be coming to a stop.

Annoyed because the person playing it was clearly showing off now.

I pushed open the door and saw a man with ashy gray skin and long pitch black hair seated at a white piano with black keys where there should be white ones and vice versa. Without stopping his beautiful playing, the man turned to me and I jumped back in fear and anger. He had black crosses across his forehead. Why would Elan send me straight into the clutches of a Noah?

He must've found my reaction hilarious because this time he did stop playing so he could wrap his arms around his stomach and laugh hysterically. Now I was just angry. '_What the heck was so funny?_'

"You Danni. You should've seen your face. Priceless!"

"…Did I say that out loud?"

"Afraid so kid," he snickered. When he finally stopped giggling, he stood up from the bench and gestured for me to take a seat. I eyed him warily and he chuckled again. "I'm not about to hurt you kid. Allen would have my head."

My brows furrowed and he could see my confusion. He sighed and walked away from the piano and over to a couch, a small table and a loveseat. He then turned to me abruptly and said, "Forgive me young lady, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Though I know who you are, you are at a loss as to who I am." He bowed. "My name is Neah Walker. It is a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Calleja."

I stared at him. He peeked up at me through his long bangs and grinned. "This is where you say, 'The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Walker.'"

I blinked. "Linali says I shouldn't tell lies."

He laughed again. "Linali always seemed like a practical, good sort of girl to me. And you'd do well to listen to her," he walked around the table arrangement and held out his hand to me, "but now wouldn't be one of those times. I have urgent business to discuss with you and it would be quite uncomfortable to be standing for the duration of our meeting."

"Dumb it down for me Walker. I don't speak proper English."

"I don't want to stand here like an idiot while I tell you who Allen is and why the Order practically erased his and his partner's existence."

I hesitated and took his hand. He sat me down on the loveseat and sat across from me on the couch. He fidgeted after a second and walked to the piano and pressed a key. A tray of tea materialized on the table. He grinned playfully and sat down again to pour us drinks. "Perfect! What's a tête-à-tête without tea?"

I rolled my eyes. That had to be the lamest pun I'd ever heard and I grew up around Bookman. He saw my expression and laughed for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. "Now. Where to begin?"

"How about the beginning?"

He smiled grimly and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Very well."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that's it. It's going to be a chapter of flashbacks next time. Don't expect it for a while though. I've just hit my holiday rush _and _it's my senior year. Talk about a load of work. Later! Review and stuff!


	8. Ch 7: Revelations

**A/N: **It's unbelievable. I updated _early. _Shocker.

I only own my OC's.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts'_- italics with single quotations

_Flashbacks_- italics

_**'Allen in Danni's head, someone else in Gwen's head**__**'**_- bolded and italics

**'Neah****'****-**just bolded

* * *

*~Neah~*

I looked across the table at the young girl in front of me. So young and pure…

Well, they do say that all good things must come to an end. "Let me spin you a tale, Miss. It starts in a place that you know quite well…"

"Where?"

"Here."

FLASHBACK

_Allen paced restlessly inside the piano room of the Ark. Lavi, who stood in the doorway, shook his head. "It's no use worrying about it, Allen. You'll just make yourself sick."_

_Allen whirled on him. "Don't worry?" he repeated incredulously. "How can I not worry?"_

_Lavi sighed. "Just calm down buddy. You saved her life."_

_He sank onto the piano bench and groaned. "No, I condemned her. Rouvelier won't let her help or leave the Order when he figures out what I did. She is going to be a prisoner."_

_Road, who sat in the corner of the room, watched her lover and friend go back and forth a bit before saying, "Allen-kun, Lavi's right. By making that little girl the next Musician, you've saved her. In a few years, Rouvelier won't be able to touch her. She'll be safe."_

_Allen just sighed. "Whatever. That little girl will probably hate me."_

_Lavi rolled his eyes. "No she won't. She probably wouldn't even remember you. She's like, what, six?"_

"_Yeah," grumped Allen moodily. Lavi looked at Road with a shrug and left. Road stood up and walked over to Allen, taking his hand. "Allen, let's go. You said you'd help me train. I'm still getting used to this Innocence thing again."_

_I watched as Road led Allen out of the Ark and I flowed back into his mind, passively listening to the conversation._

"_Okay, so hold it like this," instructed Allen, placing Road's hands on her staff, Susurrone. She gave an experimental swing and almost hit Allen in the head. "Watch it please. I can't help if you take off my head."_

_She growled in frustration and Allen chuckled. "Don't worry it's just like riding a bike."_

_That made her laugh and she twisted away from him, whispering in Latin. Winds picked up and whipped around us. "See? Just like riding a bike," said Allen with a small smile._

_A voice boomed from the golems, "Exorcists, Finders and Scientists. Report immediately to the cafeteria." _

_Allen looked at Road, who had become somber. They hurried to the cafeteria, and joined the outer fringes of the crowd. _

"_What's happening?" muttered Allen to Linali, who had pushed her way over to them, Kanda weaving behind her. She shook her head. "No clue. Rouvelier called this one."_

"_Well whatever it is, it won't be pleasant," murmured Kanda looking at the platform where the Devil himself stood with a pompous look on his face. "We are now evacuating the Science Divisions to the China Branch," he announced. "You shall all be safe for the Last Battle." _

_Muttering and horrified gasps mixed with the sighs of relief from the spinelss worms that echoed across the room. Road groaned. "It's happening. The Final Act. The Earl's on the move."_

_Kanda gripped Mugen and muttered something foul in Japanese. Linali placed her hand on top of his and pressed closer to him, shivering. _

_The Science Division left. Komui had to be dragged away from Linali. Both of them were crying this time. Rouvelier was unmoved. "Before we move to the site of the Battle, I have one more announcement. Allen Walker and Road Kamelot will be, from this moment forward, confined in the dungeon of the Tower." _

"_WHAT?" roared Cross as CROWs surrounded Allen and Road, knocking Linali and Kanda back violently. Road screamed and clung to Allen, whose Clown Crown invoked in reaction to Allen's alarm. _

"_Are you insane?" snarled Lavi, who was on the platform behind Rouvelier, in place of his dead master. "We need them! We're dangerously short on Exorcists as it is!"_

"_I'm sure, Bookman, that your apprentice is ready to see battle," said Rouvelier coldly._

_Lavi's visible eye flashed like steel. "No. She's not," he growled, pushing the young Nikita behind him. "It's bad enough you're sent the old man to his death. It's worse that you insist on sending Timothy Hearst in with the rest of us today. You won't touch my apprentice."_

_Rouvelier turned his attention back to the surrounded couple. "Take them down. Now. Anyone who interferes will be severely punished."_

_Despite that warning, Kanda was drawing Mugen. Anyone who looked into the man's eyes at that moment saw death. Allen, however, looked him straight in the eye and shook his head. The two were escorted from the room._

_In the dungeon, the CROWs bound Allen's arm, forcing it to deactivate, and ripped Susurrone from Road's hands. They were bound behind different spells._

END OF FLAHBACK

"But who's Allen? And who's Road?" she interrupted. I sighed.

"Really? I'll give you a hint. You know him. You've known him for a long time. Ten years, actually."

Danni looked utterly confused by this. I sighed again.

"Ten years ago, you were found on a street, near death. Your parents had recently died. The Earl visited you. Allen saved you. Then he taught you the 14th's melody. Ringing any bells?"

I saw her face clear of confusion and Danni looked sad, then enraged. "This Allen guy teaches me a song and just leaves? When I'm dying? God, no wonder I don't remember him!"

"He left you outside a missionary hospital. You owe him your life."

She tched and turned away. "Do you wanna hear the rest or are you going to be a baby about this?"

Danni pressed her lips together and scowled, but gave me her full attention.

"I'm going to wrap this up. First, they were trapped in there for half of the Earl's Final Act. Five days in, Linali finally went berserk from all the death around her and crashed through the CROWs that blocked the way back to the castle. Then she put her foot through the barrier containing Allen and Road. They joined the fight. Allen faced the Earl and was gravely injured. His golem, Timcampy, took him somewhere far away. Road was very unlucky. She saw then end of that battle and feared the worst. The Earl fought her viciously because she betrayed the Noah clan and became human again. She lost her footing and fell off the cliffs. She died instantly. Linali had attempted to save both Allen and Road, but the CROW unit restrained her."

Danni heard this in silence and looked upset. "And this is why she has a guard?"

I nodded. "And that's all you need to know."

I rose to walk around to her and she said, "But you said I _know_ Allen. How?"

"You do. His alias when working with you is Elan."

Danni went pale and I pressed my hand to her forehead. "All of Allen's knowledge as the Musician is now residing in you. You'll be able to call on him or me any time now."

She pulled her head away and put it in her hands. "This is just the beginning isn't it?" she murmured.

"Afraid so girl."

* * *

*~Allen~*

The connection has been made. I'm free.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all for now folks! Review~.

**A/N2: **I reposted this cuz I'm OCD and I saw stupid little mistakes.


	9. Ch 8: The Dream Walkers

OMG Guesss who shows up this chapter?

I only own my OCs who appear to all be mentally ill.

* * *

Talking- regular

_'Thoughts'_- italics with single quotations

_Flashbacks for all characters, dreams for Gwen, Danni and one more person who shall be revealed at the end of the chapter_- italics

_**'Allen in Danni's head, someone else in Gwen's head**__**'**_- bolded and italics

**'Neah****'****-**just bolded

* * *

*~Kanda~*

I calmly opened my eyes to look at the beautiful angel who stood in front of me. "Yes Mercy, what is it?"

Mercy looked at me with her hazel eyes.

"They've found her."

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I barely dodged the blow of the Akuma by throwing my tired body to the side and rolling into a hole. My knives and uniform had mud and dirt all over.

"What is taking so long?" I muttered fearfully. Nikita and Bookman had gone into that cave almost an hour ago.

I leapt out of the ditch and slashed at the Level Two, which sprung backward, giggling madly.

"Worried about your friends, little Soldier?" it cooed disturbingly. I didn't answer: instead I immediately placed my knives flat on top of each other and lunged at the Akuma again. And that did the trick. The Akuma disintegrated and I stood up, cracking my back. I looked toward the white cloaks that lay scattered throughout the clearing.

"Well this explains why no finders came back," said Lavi walking out of the cave with Nikita. She nodded and flipped her hood back. "Shall we keep looking? There were so many in the cave…"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, but let's wait for the poisonous gas to clear up."

"I'm taking a nap then," I said as I sat down at the base of a tree.

_Danni sat at the piano in an all white room. "Are you sure that I'm this so-called Musician?"_

_A tall ashen man leaned against the baby grand. "Absolutely. No mistaking those beautiful brown eyes."_

"_You better not be hitting on me." She looked at the keys again and pressed them softly. A familiar melody wafted over me and I sighed. _

"_**Beautiful isn't it?" **I whirled around and my knives met the staff of a silver rod, topped with a ruby about three inches in diameter, a diamond cross inlaid on the top of the huge gem. Small sapphires and emeralds ringed the huge stone and swirled down the staff. I looked into one golden and one dark blue eye. **"Who are you?"**_

"_**Your friend."**_

I woke up with a start and saw Nikki staring at me. "What?"

"You slashed at me with Reoite," she whispered, looking at the knife in my right hand.

I looked too, feeling a little sick. "Sorry. Did I get you?"

The older girl shook her head. "What were you dreaming about?"

I frowned. "It was about Danni. She was in this pretty white room and there was a piano. There was a guy with gray skin too…"

"Gray skin?" asked Lavi, sitting up and looking alarmed, his visible eye wide. "Yeah, he had black crosses on his forehead."

"They're called stigmata," said Lavi absently as he picked up a lost finder's phone pack, furiously dialing. "Komui, can you hear me? Is Kanda still at Headquarters? … Tell him to look for Danni. Gwen had a strange dream and I want to see if it was a premonition… What's that sound?"

The same strange melody had begun to drift through our little clearing. Glittering diamonds of light and the number 007 appeared and a door became visible through all of the blinding light. The music continued and it was coming from that door.

* * *

*~Danni~*

I stopped playing and looked at Neah. "How was that?"

"Beautiful. You're a natural."

"Yeah, I'll say," came a voice from the door. I turned and saw Bookman Lavi leaning against the door frame, his hammer resting on his shoulder. Nikki and Gwen stood warily behind him glancing at Neah both curiously and suspiciously. "So, I take it Allen's somewhere nearby?"

Neah shook his head and shrugged. "To be completely honest, I haven't the foggiest idea where our dear little Beansprout is. We just woke up about a month ago in a garden that was all in our heads."

Lavi slumped. "You're kidding right? You don't know where your body is?"

I started and took a closer look at Neah. "He looks solid to me…"

"Only cuz he's in the Ark's piano room," said Lavi, "he can switch freely between this room and Allen's subconscious."

"Fascinating," murmured Nikki, eyes glinting. Neah's golden eyes roved over the Bookman apprentice and landed on Gwen, who stiffened and gave a glare Kanda-sensei would've been proud of.

"How extremely odd," he said softly, smiling a bit at Gwen's boldness.

"What?" grumped Lavi, looking around the piano room with interest.

"Miss McKinley and Danni have strikingly similar auras. Curious."

"No shock there. Salt and pepper, those two."

Gwen sidestepped Neah and sat next to me on the bench. "Danni," she said in a small voice, "Something weird happened."

"What?" I asked putting an arm around her shoulder and smiling at Nikki who stood next to us, blocking us from Neah and Lavi.

"I dreamed of you and Neah. Here in this room. And then I saw a weird lady with a staff and different colored eyes."

Neah turned to look at us. "She's a dream walker then. That's why they felt similar."

"You go weird places in your dreams too?" I asked, frowning. Why hadn't she told me so?

"Only sometimes. And it's a different place every time, usually."

"You aren't restricted then?"

Gwen shook her head and dropped her eyes to her boots. "Well, we better get back to what we came to do," said Lavi, turning to leave. "Gwen stay here. C'mon Nikita." Nikita gave us a wave, eyes wandering around the room before she followed her master out the door.

Neah yawned and walked toward the piano. "Danni, play the melody Allen taught you and think of Komui. I'll tell you when to stop."

So I turned to the piano and played the song. A holograph flickered to life to show Komui talking to Kanda-sensei in a dimly lit corridor. "Whoa cool," blurted out Gwen in spite of herself. Komui jumped and whirled around to face us.

"Gwen? Danni?" he gasped, then squeaked, "Neah!" and hid behind Kanda-sensei. "Yo," said Neah. "Go down the hall a bit and look for a number etched into the wall. You can come in here and we'll open a temporary door to the ruins." Komui looked like a fish out of water but Kanda-sensei did as he said and found the door I'd made to get in. He appeared in the same doorway Lavi had a few minutes ago. "Well?" he grunted.

"Danni," Neah prompted and I pressed a single key. The image of Keith and Zane appeared and they were watching a woman in a tattered, dirty robe who held a bejeweled staff.

"Go get my niece. She's getting sick of these two boys staring at her." Keith turned in surprise and waved cheekily at Gwen. "I don't know what's going on, but boy am I glad to see you guys!"

"Keep your voice down stupid," hissed Zane, but the woman had already looked over her shoulder and run over. "Neah? What are you- shouldn't you be dead? Where's Allen!"

"Danni, that door would be very helpful," said Neah looking at me. I flushed and looked down at the piano to avoid the hard, unwavering gaze of the mystery woman. I played the lullaby again and heard Gwen gasp softly as a heart shaped door appeared in the middle of the room. The woman and the boys stepped through.

"Dream walker," the woman said, staring at Gwen solemnly. Gwen met her gaze, both curious and defiant.

"Yes, she's definitely the one," she murmured, turning away. I felt Gwen deflate with relief and lean against me. The woman looked at Kanda-sensei and smirked. "Hey Pretty Boy, how's kicks?"

Sensei's eyebrow twitched and his hands dropped to his sword. "Road," he grunted tersely. She smiled thinly and looked at Neah, once more completely serious.

"Explain."

* * *

That is all for now. :D Vote on my poll okay? It's fun! Nothing to do with any of my stories but I thought I'd pout it up just or kicks. I like reviews too! Press the button, the button loves you~!


	10. Ch 9: Into The Woods

Oh snap! This took longer to write then I thought it would!

I don't own DGM, except my mentally unstable OCs and the plotline of the story. Them I do own.

* * *

*~Danni~*

Well, it seems there is one perk to being the only form of secret communication to a presumed dead man: everyone is forced to keep your secrets. Nothing about Elan- Allen- was going to reach Rouvelier.

Though it's extremely weird having people address me as Allen. I'm still Danni, but no one except my friends, teachers and the angels seem to know that anymore.

Fortunately, I'm still just Calleja to Sensei and Danni to the rest of them. Well, Danielle to Mercy. Whatever.

I walked around HQ in a trance, trying to find someplace where I could be alone. When she wasn't with the older Exorcists, Road had developed a habit of following me, trying to talk to Allen. It was kind of annoying. It didn't help that Allen really, _really_ wanted to talk to her too. One time, his desire to speak almost made me pass out.

I climbed up on to an alcove and stared at my reflection in the window.

"Danielle?"

I flinched and saw Mercy behind me in the glass. "Yes Mercy?"

"I need to speak to Allen. Is he available?" I sighed but said that I'd check.

'_Allen-san?_'

'…'

'_Allen-san?_'

'_**Have I done something to offend you Danni?**_'

'_Huh? Why would you ask that?_'

'_**You've never called me Allen-san before... Never mind. What does Mercy want?**_'

'_I'm sure if you listen, she'll tell you._'

'_**I'm always listening.**_'

"He's listening."

Mercy nodded. "Allen, from what you've told us of your final memories, we've deduced that your body is somewhere in Japan."

'_**Japan? Well screw that we're never getting it back.**_'

"Kanda, Linali and Alice are being dispatched as we speak."

And that's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

*~Allen~*

"No!" I yelled and I saw Mercy jump a bit. You know you're pissed when an angel is scared of you. "You can't send them in there, it's suicide! The Earl is still at large! I won't allow it!"

"What I won't allow, Moyashi," growled a threatening voice, "is you forcing your way into my student's body and blocking her out!"

Kanda was glaring at me and Linali and Road were behind him, looking alarmed. I blinked and looked down. Oh no.

'_**Danni? Danni! Come back!**_'

'…_Wha?_'

Relief swept through me as I felt a sensation similar of being sucked through a very small tube. Danni was back in control.

'_**Danni? Are you alright? How do you feel?**_'

'_My head is muddy… What happened?_'

'_**I'm so sorry Danni… I'll try not to do it again.**_'

"Do what?" she asked aloud. Kanda's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Allen got a little excited," said Linali with a tired smile.

"I'm so sorry," murmured Mercy, "To the both of you. But this is something we have to do Allen. Danni, you will be going with them."

"What?" snapped Kanda, turning on the angel.

"Allen must be present for the body to be freed. He can only be present if Danni is present."

I felt sick. '_**Danni, you don't have to go. It's going to be very dangerous and this is my fault anyway-**_'

"I'll go," she said firmly and I honestly believed if I had my hands, I would have strangled that teenage girl. Then again, if I had my hands, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I'm going too," announced Road and Gwen- small, young, incredibly naïve Gwen- declared that if Danni and Road were going, then she was too.

It was then that I retreated into the very recesses of my host's mind. I didn't want to hear their planning.

I wish that I'd just died that day. Then all the people who I had wanted to die for wouldn't be trying to die for _me_.

* * *

*~Zane~*

I clenched my fists when I heard them say where Allen's body was.

I felt cold rage when Allen took over Danni's body.

Then my heart tore itself to pieces when I heard them condemn themselves to this suicide mission. When they all left to prepare, I still stood behind the pillar close to the alcove where it all had gone down.

I finally moved when I heard a group of Finders wandering the halls. I went to the bottom floor and roamed around outside for a bit.

Someone wasn't going to come home alive from that mission. Whose funeral would I be attending in a weeks' time?

Gwen's?

Kanda's?

Alice's?

Da-

No. I wouldn't think like that. I _couldn't_ think like that. She would come home alive. She would.

Wouldn't she?

* * *

So yeah... You all must hate me. I very rarely update and when I do they're short and I leave you guessing half the time. Oh well.

The Review Button loves you~! Show it that you love it too!


	11. Ch 10: Death

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for being patient. Here ya go!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Except most of the characters. :P

* * *

Death

* * *

*~Danni~*

I watched the countryside roll past the small foreign automobile Sensei had managed to acquire for us. Japan was still very out of tune with the world: ours was the only vehicle on the road. I was smashed up against the window and Road, our knees jostling Gwen's and Linali's as Sensei cursed every small animal that ran in front of us.

"Are we-" began Gwen, and Sensei swerved to the side of the dusty road and whirled around to glare at the female occupants of the back seat. "I swear to God, if you ask if we're there yet _again_, I will personally come back there and beat you black and blue."

"Yuu," sighed Linali, "Just concentrate on getting us out of Edo and to that forest the Finder told us about." Sensei turned back around and we pulled back on to the road.

"So," asked Alice, glancing back at us from the front seat, "What's the plan?" She was in her uniform now, a long black dress with red trim and flats. The white Rose Cross shone on the left side of her chest.

"We will enter the forest from the east and I will search from the air," said Linali patiently, before I interrupted her.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Even as I asked the question, I knew the answer: Allen's final thoughts were dredged up by my curiosity.

_A dark, thick cluster of brambles and trees. A rock hanging out over a shadowed enclosure. Shadows rushing-_

'_**I think that's enough, Danni.**_'

'_You always stop me when I'm about to get information that's actually __useful__._'

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me, faces a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"What did Allen tell you?" asked Road, her face obscured by her hood. Though it was unlikely that we would run into any Noah this far from their isolated base, we didn't want to risk one of them recognizing her. She _was_ a blood traitor after all.

"I saw pictures of where he _thinks_ the body is." I described the scene and every one lapsed into silence. A few minutes later, Sensei pulled over to the side of the road again. "We're here."

I glanced about me and shivered. It was like stepping into a Brother Grimm story. The trees that were alive were close to death and the already dead ones curved toward us like claws. Gwen pressed closer to me, but Sensei pulled her towards him. "We're splitting up. Gwen, Linali, you're with me. Road, Alice and Danni, if you find anything contact me via golem immediately. Go north from this point. We'll go south."

Alice nodded and took off at a brisk pace. Road touched the back of my hand and we followed the confident girl into the woods. I gave another shudder and looked back over my shoulder to see Gwen's cloak disappear in the shade and to feel the wind that came off of Linali's boots.

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I followed quietly behind Sensei, holding Reoite and Oighir ready at my sides. Linali flew above us, scanning ahead for our target and enemies alike. "Sensei, what if we can't find it?"

"Then we keep looking."

"I just hope we find him before my tail realizes we ditched him back in China," we heard Linali mumble irately. I swallowed moved closer to Sensei.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the forest, magnified in a way that brought terror to anything that heard it.

"Danni!" I leapt into the trees and traversed through the branches. It was a much easier way to run. I could sense my teacher behind me and Linali flew past me. I saw flashes of light ahead of me and I jumped down into a clearing.

The poisonous mist that came with the death of an Akuma still lingered but Danni it no mind. She was holding a bloody black dress with a torn cross. "Alice…" whispered Road sadly, knuckles white around Susurrone. My eyes fell on the black and red bass that lay abandoned a couple feet away. It had already faded, the strings and neck snapped.

It was Alice's Innocence Maiestate.

I was dimly aware of Sensei talking to Road behind me as I walked over to pick up the broken instrument. "What happened?"

"Alice was too far ahead of us and she was ambushed by a level three, a level two and many level ones. The level three shot her in the heart. Danni screamed which destroyed all the level ones and paralyzed the level two. Linali got here in time to engage the level three as I took out the other while it was paralyzed. I was just about to go help her."

"Stay here with the girls. Which way?"

"East."

I heard a rustle of dead leaves and in a couple seconds, Road's hand fell lightly on my shoulder. "Gwen…"

"She's gone…"

Her hand tightened on my shoulder. "Is this your first death?"

I said nothing, just bent and dragged Maiestate over to where Danni was folding the uniform solemnly. The wet trails on her cheeks shone in the moonlight. I placed the wrecked bass down in front of it.

"This is new for both of you, isn't it?"

We looked up at Road's grave face. "I am haunted by the deaths of many people, but the first death is always the hardest." She sat down beside us. "It's actually how I became a Noah."

"But you aren't one anymore?" Danni's voice was small and hoarse.

"No," she said with a sour laugh, "I'm not."

The wind blew through the trees and Road pulled her hood more securely around her head. "Hide your faces. This wind is trying to discover us. I'd rather we not give them more information than they already have."

I wordlessly pulled up my own hood while Danni took her scarf and deftly threw it around her head and neck. We sat as still as possible and the wind died away.

"We need to keep looking," murmured Danni, slowly rising to her feet. Road took her elbow to help, then picked up the dead girl's uniform and weapon. She held it for a moment then handed it to Danni. "You don't need your hands right now. Hold these. If the Akuma get them, they'll call the Noah to destroy them. We cannot afford to lose anymore Innocence."

I just stood there. Road paused. "Come on. We can't stay here."

"What about Sensei and Linali?"

"They'll be fine. They've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"So had Alice," I muttered. Road and Danni said nothing and I followed them deeper into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be up soon. Give love to the comment box!


	12. Ch 11: Fear of

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Here's the latest installment of Exorcists- The Next Generation. Enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to **XKey of the AbyssX, alwaysstaygray **and **sammi117 **for the Story Alerts, **Hirasettie **for the Favorite Story, **Annie Matsukaze **and **pantherjtg **for the Favorite Story and Favorite Author and **Kitsunefighter12 **for the Story Alert and Favorite Author and Story. Your support is awesome. :)

As for Guest reviews… Sadly yes they went to Tulsa. About eight chapters ago. But thank you for the review regardless of which chapter it was left on. :D

I'd just like to make one thing clear. While Road controls her dreams and can get into other peoples' dreams, she is _not_ a Noah anymore. I don't know if I've ever said this. However, she's been a Noah for so long that she can't remember her human name anymore, so she's still called Road. Except for visiting other people in dreams and controlling her own, she has NONE of her old powers. That's all.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D. Gray-Man, Kanda and Lenalee would've gotten together a long time ago.

* * *

Fear of…

* * *

*~?~*

I watched the Exorcists wander through the woods. My Akuma minions already destroyed one, but the Crystal types would have destroyed my last one by now.

What a pain.

* * *

*~Danni~*

I clutched Alice's uniform to my chest. I could feel her Innocence pulsing through it, but it grew weaker by the second. That was when it truly hit me that she was gone.

We hadn't been as close as the others. Alice was more Grace's friend than she was ours, but I still felt her loss acutely.

I shook my head and tried to focus on our mission. The last thing we needed was my mourning alerting the Earl. At such close proximity, better safe than sorry.

Road was leading our little expedition into the woods, Susurrone held out in front of her.

"Road?" I looked down at Gwen by my side. Her eyes were wet with tears, but her voice was strong.

"Yes, little dreamer?"

"Are you still a Noah?" We all stopped walking and Road slowly turned toward us.

"No," she said after a moment, "I am not."

"Then why are you still called Road?"

"I cannot remember my name. When I first returned to the Order, we searched the old records, only to find that someone wiped away my very existence. Bookman Lavi and his predecessor searched but could find nothing. Therefore, I am simply Road."

"But you walk dreams…"

"So do you. I am no more of a Noah than you are." Gwen fell silent after that and we continued searching.

'_Allen?_'

'_**Yes Danni?**_'

'_Is what Road said true?_'

'_**Yes**_**.**'

'_Then why do the other Noah want to kill her so badly?_'

'_**For a member of the Clan of Noah to betray the Earl is instant death. Neah was killed for his betrayal years ago and until she dies for good, Road will be their target.**_'

I thought about the small woman in front of me. Her skin was almost the same color as the Noah, but it grew healthier every day. Her golden left eye had turned the same blue as her right eye and her dark blue-black hair was no longer matted and dirty. But despite her change in appearance, she would still be recognized by the Clan as their last Noah of Dreams.

* * *

*~Road~*

The deeper we went into the forest, the more anxious I got. Where were Kanda and Linali? They were Crystal-type users; they should've been able to get that level three easily by now. I shivered and drew my cloak tighter around me. That wind made me very uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, I realized it wasn't the wind that was making me shudder: it was the feeling that I was being watched. I stopped so suddenly that Danni and Gwen nearly ran into me.

"Road?" began Danni in confusion, but I held up my hand and she stopped.

"When I say run, do you promise to listen?"

"Yes," said Danni immediately. Gwen looked at me with wide eyes and I repeated my question. "Gwen, will you run when I say so?"

She swallowed visibly. "Yes."

"Good." I turned to the trees and called, "Come out. I know you're there. I am not so weak that I don't notice when I'm being watched."

A lone figure dropped down from the trees. She was a tiny little thing, with blonde pigtails and hazel eyes. She didn't look much older than ten. "Hello," she said, her voice like honey, "You must be the former Noah of Dreams."

I raised an eyebrow. "And I hazard a guess that you are the replacement?"

Those adorable little eyes flashed, hazel melting into molten gold, creamy skin turning to ash with jagged stigmata appearing on her small forehead. "No! I am no replacement! I _am _Road!"

She raised her arms. As candles started forming in he air around her, I looked behind me. "Danni, Gwen. Now would be a good time to start running."

Candles rained down on us as the girls fled the scene. "Susurrone," I murmured and the jewels on my staff glowed. I dodged the candles one by one and tried to bring my staff down on the girl's shoulder but she twisted away at the last moment and stabbed my shoulder with a deadly sharp birthday candle. I winced and pulled away, causing her weapon to drag down the length of my arm. The young Noah cackled like a madwoman, liking my blood off her deceivingly harmless candle-knife.

"You're slow. How come none of my siblings have killed you yet?"

I glanced at the throbbing gash and shrugged, ignoring the pain. "I fear I'm just out of practice. But it's all coming back to me."

I placed on hand on the middle of the staff and the other on top of the ruby as the scenery slipped into Dream's world. "Come child. Let's see who will win this little dance of dreams, ne?"

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I crashed through snagging branches and rough underbrush. The only thing that seemed real was Danni's firm grasp on my wrist as she dragged me through thee forest in blind panic.

"Danni, where are we going?" She didn't answer, just kept crashing through the brush. Suddenly, we were face to face with a wall of rock. Danni's hard breathing slowed, and then evened out. I glanced up at her and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were glazed over and lidded. She let go of my hand and walked up to the stonewall.

"Danni?" my voice was high-pitched and squeaky with panic. She reached out in front of her, fingertips barely brushing the stone. She stepped forward and continued to walk _through _the wall.

"Danni?! Hey, how are you doing that?" I ran forward as she disappeared but the rock was solid once again. "Danni!"

"Gwen?" I whirled around, my palms pressed flat against the stone as two figures came into the clearing.

"Sensei! Linali! Oh thank God! Danni just walked through wall!" Sensei's eyebrow's disappeared behind his bangs and Linali placed her own hand on the wall, worry creasing her face.

"Yuu, is she going to be okay by herself?"

Sensei grunted. "She'll be fine. And she'll come back out when she's ready." He glanced around the clearing again. "Where's Road?"

I paled in horror. "She made us promise that we would run if she told us to, and then some creepy little girl fell from the trees and said she was the Noah of Dreams."

Sensei narrowed his eyes. "Linali, Gwen, stay here. I'm going to search for—" There was a thunderous crash and the creepy little girl flew through the trees. Road, blood dripping down her shoulder, walked calmly through the trees as if she was walking through the hallways of her own home. "Give up Dreams. I will not say so again."

Dreams eyes flashed open and she screamed loudly. A rumbling started and shook the ground and the solid wall behind me.

"What is that?" I yelped falling on my behind. Linali took off and hovered above the trees for a moment before plunging back down. "We have to leave. Now."

"But Danni—"

"There are a lot of Akuma heading this way as we speak. All Level Four."

Sensei unsheathed Mugen and swiftly rapped the Noah over the head. She shrieked again before jumping away. A heart-shaped door kind of like the one that appeared in the Ark that let Road in appeared. The only difference was this one had chains all around it. Dreams jumped in and they both vanished.

"We have to leave."

I know I looked horrified and couldn't help yelling, "But Danni is trapped in the stone!"

"We also have not completed our mission." Road looked determined to stay right where she was. Linali kept glancing up nervously. "They're close."

Sensei's brow furrowed. "Rough estimate?"

"Twenty at least," replied Linali promptly. We looked back at the stone again. I swear it was starting to look like a tomb. How appropriate.

The rumbling was getting worse and now I was on my feet, Reoite and Oighir held tightly in hand. Road came over to me and held out her bejeweled staff with her left hand and placed the palm of her right hand on the huge ruby inlaid cross. Linali rose onto the balls of her feet as Sensei slid into his fighting stance in front of us all.

The first Level Four to come through the trees was taken out by Mugen. The others giggled in horrendous high-pitched voices.

"Ohhh, yeeeessss~! Let's play, Ex~or~cists~!"

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think is going to happen next? Anyone who guesses gets virtual cake, flavor of their choice! Anyone who reviews gets cookies!


	13. Ch 12: In the Tween

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Please no fruit throwing, I know it's been a long time. Enjoy! b^^d

* * *

Lots of love and thanks to **Jenn0607 **for the Favorite Story and to **Mukuro234 **for the Favorite Author and Story and the Author and Story Alerts and anyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM. Only my own characters, all of who are as neurotic and insane as I am.

* * *

In the Tween

* * *

*~Danni~*

I had no idea what happened. At first I was running away from a horrible little girl because Road told us to, then all of a sudden I was floating in the Tween.

I'd never actually realized there was a Tween before, but now it makes sense. Tween was the space between reality and the Dreamscape. Dreamscape was where Allen's garden was but I can't find it anymore.

'_**Danni…hurry. We're so close…**_'

Allen? I struggled to regain my senses and moved forward.

It felt like I was trying to walk through pudding. The Tween became thick and restricting before I burst through a wall.

I lay there for a second staring up at what looked like the top of a tube. When I sat up and looked around, I realized I _was _in a tube. To my left was a plain wooden door and to my right was a swirling black and white portal. A cold unnatural breeze ran against my bare neck and I shuddered. I tried to struggle to my feet, but it felt like a million tiny threads were pulling me down.

"Danni, are you okay?" I looked up and saw a young man with snow-white skin and gray eyes looking at me in concern. He was at least a head and a half taller than me and had an awful looking scar going down the left side of his face and a black left arm with claw-like fingers. He was also transparent.

"Who… are you?"

"Aw c'mon Danni. Don't you know me?"

"…Allen?"

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I gasped in pain as I was slammed into the wall of stone behind me. The Akuma let out a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"Oh you poor little Exorcist~! Let me put you _out of your misery!_" His arm went back to stab through me but it never came back as I slid to the ground coughing. Road was then kneeling by my side.

"Can you still fight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Road snorted. "If you have enough life left to give me lip, you have enough to fight. Take up your knives."

I glanced around. In my right hand, I still gripped Oighir. I'd dropped Reoite when the Akuma threw me. I spotted it behind another level four that was heading straight for me. For a split second, I panicked. Instinct saved me from being killed when I brought up my knife to block the blow of the Akuma. I heard a gun click.

"Reoite!" The weapon began to glow and rose up from the ground to fly at the Akuma. It ripped through the number on the demon's chest and it exploded into poisonous gas. I grabbed Reoite as I rolled away without breathing it in. I stared at my left knife. Reoite had never come when I called before.

I paused half a second to gauge my surroundings: there were vague blurs above me that was Linali fighting, Road was fighting to my left and Sensei was nowhere to be seen.

I struggled to my feet and threw Oighir with pinpoint accuracy at an Akuma that was about to horse collar Road and Linali slammed down on the hilt to drive it in. Road nodded to me and we continued fighting the monsters.

* * *

*~Danni~*

"So… which way is which?" Allen looked up at me in surprise.

"You don't know?"

"_You _don't know?"

"_I _know. I'm just surprised you don't." He nodded toward the vortex. "That's the way to the Garden. I assume that door is our way out to the waking world, but I've never been able to open it. But I think you will."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Simple. You have a solid body and I, unfortunately, do not."

My face burned red at that one. "Oh right."

I rose to my feet, still feeling the millions of tiny weights pulling down on me. It was difficult to walk again but I some how made it to the door.

There was no doorknob.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I grumbled in annoyance. Allen pointed up, so I looked. Just above my line of sight was a knocker shaped like a leaf. I reached up and knocked twice.

It was just like those old scary movies. The door slowly swung open and it was like there was a black veil hanging there. I could put my fingers through it but I couldn't see anything beyond it. Allen strode right through. Then he poked his head back in. "Coming?"

I followed him through.

"I thought you said this wasn't the way to the Garden?" All around me were lush bushes and trees bearing fruit. One tree was bigger than all the rest.

"No. Way." Allen looked awed at the sight. "We're in the Garden of Eden."

* * *

*~Nikki~*

I ran through the forest with Tsiyone at one side and Zane at the other. Komui had sent us on ahead to investigate a place called Faore and collect a piece of Innocence, if there was one. So far, we had nothing. As far as maps were concerned, Faore didn't even exist. We stopped and inspected a small clearing.

"I think we can safely say that this one was a total bust," sighed Tsiyone as she hoisted her scythe, Angin, over her shoulder.

"Agreed," I grunted. How irritating. I should've known actually. Komui had given us next to nothing to go on. Usually there was at least more than just a legend.

"Give it up Zane. Nothing's here," I called to the finder, who was inspecting an old statue.

"I'm not so sure," he muttered before motioning me over. "Hey Nikita. Can you tell me if you know this symbol etched on the base?"

I frowned. I'd already looked at that statue and hadn't seen any symbol. '_But_,' I reasoned, '_it didn't hurt to check twice_.'

I swept over to check. There _was_ a symbol. I frowned again. I seemed to be doing that a lot on this mission.

"This can't be right… It's—"

"**Trespassers shall be struck down for entering the Sacred Ground!**"

Zane and I rolled away from the statue just as a flaming sword came down, reducing it to rubble. I yanked Saighedeoir from my neck and it expanded into a longbow. My fingers brushed the bowstring and a crackling spirit arrow appeared. I felt a soft wind pick up as Tsiyone awakened Angin and Zane was calmly standing behind me.

I recognized two things immediately. One, I was right about the symbol. Two, the being with the flaming sword was the angel guardian of Eden.

* * *

*~Road~*

My head snapped back as the Akuma got in a lucky shot. I used the momentum to go into a back flip and brought Susurrone up through its chin. We were all wearing down fast. Kanda, who'd been weaving in and out of the trees before, was being backed up against the stone wall. Linali was slowing down by only a fraction of a hair but the Akuma were able to take advantage of that. She was just dodging now. Gwen was the worst. She was fighting multiple enemies at once and was barely on her feet.

Even though we hadn't found Allen, I knew we had to get out of there. We'd already lost two good Exorcists. One was dead and one had just disappeared, just like her predecessor.

"We have to retreat," I called to Kanda as he felled one more faceless demon. Kanda glanced at the stone.

"She isn't here." He nodded. Of course he knew; he could probably sense her chi wasn't here anymore.

"Linali, Gwen! We're retreating!"

"But we haven't found Danni!"

Linali landed silently beside Gwen and pulled her into the sky with her. Kanda and I knocked back the next wave and then leapt into the trees. It took the Akuma a few seconds to realize that we'd gone over their heads, but they were soon on our trail.

We burst out of the forest and ran for the car. Linali was wrestling with Gwen to keep her from going back. Kanda hit the road, tires screeching.

We relaxed after a few minutes because it seemed the Akuma had given up. We went back to where Danni had opened an Ark portal and dragged the still wailing Gwen back to HQ to report our failure.

* * *

**A/N: **More coming soon I swear. I didn't mean for this to take so long to update. I just now got it to where at least I thought it was half way decent. hopefully the next chapter won't take so much out of me. :)

The little box of comments loves you! Make it happy by writing in it~!


	14. Ch 13: Eden

**A/N: **Hey folks, good to be back!

* * *

Big thanks to **Ennun** for the Story Alert and Favorite Story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone but my OCs. If I owned DGM, things would be a little different.

* * *

Eden

* * *

*~Zane~*

Oh geez. The angel Uriel. Is it against the rules for God's Soldiers of Light to fight with his angels?

Tsiyone was sending gust after gust of wind at him, while Nikita circled from the trees, shooting arrows off at random intervals. "Please, Uriel! We're not your enemy!" cried Nikita as she darted away from the angel.

"**No one is to enter!**"

"I don't think he's listening!" yelled Tsiyone as she swung Angin again to make cutting air currents. Zane quietly started making his way toward the entrance. When Uriel stepped forward to strike at Tsiyone, he slipped past him. Uriel whirled around to go after him but Tsiyone brought her scythe down and he was forced to parry.

Zane ran through Eden searching for anything that could be Innocence. He came to a huge tree with strange fruit on it. "I'm going to avoid that tree…"

He turned left and saw Danni and man with odd white hair standing there, staring at him in shock.

"Zane?!"

"Calleja…"

"Oh man, we're back in the world of the Waking?" I looked at the man who spoke. He was frowning at me. "It was bad enough they took Exorcists so young but now they're snatching children to be Finders?"

"Who is…?" I stopped. "This is General Walker, isn't it?"

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." He wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead he was scanning the immediate area.

"Danni, do you sense anything?"

"Yes," she answered at once, pointing toward the Tree of Good and Evil. "I think your body is behind it."

I followed them, bewildered that a long lost, practically mythical general was standing in front of me. Well, actually he was sort floating. Which is why they were looking for his body in…

"Wait weren't you supposed to be in Japan?"

Danni looked at Walker. "What will happen to Sensei and the others?"

"You're just now thinking about that?!"

Walker tapped his chin. "I think he'll know you aren't dead. Road will definitely know you aren't there anymore. They'll probably leave."

"But Gwen…"

"Probably won't understand, but three adults will be enough to wrestle her back."

I frowned. "What about Alice?"

Danni's shoulders hunched. "She's gone."

I stared at her. "What?"

"The Akuma… got her in the back."

I lowered my gaze to the mossy ground. I knew someone wouldn't come back. Was I an awful person for being relieved it wasn't Danni?

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Walker. When I looked up, a huge bunch of roses held a body that looked like it had seen better days. Scars and lacerations covered him. "There you are Allen."

"But how do I get out?" he wondered, examining the roses. At first I thought they were black but they were really a deep dark purple.

Their beauty transfixed me… I reached out to touch one.

"Zane no!"

Too late.

* * *

*~Tsiyone~*

Ok angel or no, this guy was starting to piss me off. Does he know how to say anything else?

"**No one shall enter!**"

Guess not.

Suddenly, Uriel froze in mid-swing. It caught me so off guard that I actually stumbled into his side. His gaze snapped to my face and I lunged away from him. "**The Lord's favored one has returned.**"

He sheathed his flaming sword. "**When your allies come out of Eden, leave and never return.**"

"Of course sir," Nikita said in relief as she floated gracefully down from the tree. I scowled at her for being so cooperative with a guy who had just tried to kill us. So what if he's an angel?

"Excuse me, Uriel? I would like to ask you something." Now she's trying to get us killed. I kept a good grip on my scythe just in case. "Is there Innocence in the Garden of Eden?"

Uriel was silent for a full two minutes before answering. "**There was, but now there is not.**"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I grumbled as I thumped Angin against my shoulder.

"**It means the Innocence has found a home.**"

I almost dropped my scythe when I heard that. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes," a deep voice said from the gate. I looked up and Nikita gasped, "General Walker!"

A tall man with a nasty scar on his face was leaning heavily against a pillar and panting. Nikita rushed over to help him as Danni came into view, half carrying and half dragging an unconscious Zane.

"What happened in there?" I asked, giving the smaller girl a hand with the Finder. "And why is his hood up?"

"I'll explain later… Don't!" I had been about to push back the hood but Danni's frantic command stopped me. I wondered what could be so wrong to justify such anxiety.

"Danni, there should be a town about five miles from here. Do you think you can make it with Zane?" asked Nikki as the General leaned heavily on her.

"Yes, I think so."

"No worries," I said, slipping an arm under his and around his broad back, "I help you."

She shot me a grateful look and we slowly made our way back to the town. Once we got to the inn we'd been staying at, I hooked the telephone in our room to my golem.

"Binesi to HQ, do you copy?"

"_Yes Tsiyone, we copy_." Reever's tired voice echoed in my ear and I'd never been more relieved to hear from the scientist.

"Could you patch me through to the Chief? It's important."

"_Yeah ok._" I waited half a second before Komui's voice filtered through.

"_Tsiyone, thank goodness. When you missed your nightly report, Bookman Lavi and I were starting to get worried._"

"Sorry Chief, there were… complications. I give you a full detailed report when I return. If you can get us five tickets on the next train out of here, that would really help."

"_Five? Did you find the Innocence and an accommodator then?_"

"Um… I'm not sure how to answer that." Translation: I don't know if the room is bugged and this is highly sensitive information.

"_I see. Hold on for a minute… Ok, you and your complications are on the four o'clock train to London. An escort will be waiting for you._"

"Thanks Chief. Binesi out."

I turned to my "complications" and grinned. "We'll be back at HQ by dinnertime."

This was well-received information with the Parasitic Innocence wielders.

* * *

**A/N: **That comment box loves all the attention. You should shower it with more. Next update will depend on how nice my professors are to me homework-wise. :)


	15. Ch 14: Downtime

**A/N: **Hey everyone! For once, I'm not late! Here's the next chapter in my story. Ready to go? Okay!

* * *

Big thank you to **Blackies **for the Story Alert and **AntagonizingExorcist** for the Favorite Story!

Akira Walker: I posted like five days ago. Same as when you left the review. Relax. -_-' But you're demand translates to me as "I want more!" so I'm cool with it. Thanks for all the reviews. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM, only my neurotic characters modeled after my friends.

* * *

Downtime

* * *

*~Danni~*

I gazed out the window of the library slowly running my fingers through Gwen's hair. We were on the window seat with my back against the frame and Gwen's head in my lap. She'd cried herself to sleep about an hour ago. Nikita sat on the floor next to my foot staring blankly at the ceiling. Tsiyone had given her report to Komui and retired to her room where she could mourn in peace. Keith was sitting in the infirmary with Zane, who still hadn't woken up, and Allen, who had a different well-wisher or amazed newbie popping in every five minutes since we had returned. Road, Kanda, Bookman and Linali had yet to leave his side.

My thoughts drifted back to Zane as remembered what got him in the infirmary in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"_Zane no!"_

_My warning came too late as thorny vines shot out and viciously wound their way up his arm and into his head. His fair blonde hair turned gray, then white and then silver before falling out completely. The vines snaked down underneath his shirt to where heart would be before they turned black and sunk into his flesh. Blood seeped from underneath and stained his Finder coat. _

_He fell back into my arms and I wailed in horror. "Allen, Zane's hurt! What do we...?"_

_I stopped when I realized that the transparent General was no floating next to me, looking concerned. I looked up at where those awful roses had trapped him to see that they were gone and Allen's body lay crumpled on the ground. _

_I sobbed again, holding Zane closer to me. I heard rustling and a faint moan of pain before a cold hand wrapped around my ankle. I shrieked and yanked it away. Then I realized it was Allen, who was glaring up at me._

"_Really? Are you gonna help me up or what?"_

_I snuffled and took one of his arms to haul him into a sitting position. "Thanks."_

_I felt myself get the teensiest bit angry. "How are you so calm?! Zane is dying and you're-!"_

"_He's not dying. He's healing. Look, the blood's stopped already." I looked down and saw that he was right. But those God-awful vines were still stuck to him._

"_He's going to need a new uniform and an appointment with Hevlaska."_

_I frowned in confusion. Allen smiled wryly. "This young man is going to be an Exorcist."_

FLASHBACK END

I sighed and Gwen stirred. "Wha time izit?"

Nikita snapped out of her funk. "About eleven-thirty. We should head to bed."

I pulled Gwen up and led her out of the library when Keith rounded the corner. My hope must've shown because Keith grunted, "He's not awake. I was ordered out with the rest of the crowd."

My shoulder's slumped and Keith took Gwen from me. "I'll take her to her room. You go to bed Danni."

I nodded and allowed Nikita to lead me to my room as Keith carried Gwen the opposite direction.

*~Gwen~*

I blinked blearily, still half asleep. All I knew was that I was warm and safe, but for some reason, I felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes and saw the baby blue eyes and red hair of Keith Renaldi.

"Waaaah!"

"Hey, quit squirming!"  
"No!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

"No! We aren't to your room yet!" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't you worried about what Sensei will do if he sees us like this?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Honestly, after all the BS we've gone through in the last couple of months, Kanda is not the scariest thing out there anymore."

I rolled my eyes but stopped fussing and let him carry me the rest of the way to my room. We paused outside my door and he looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Key?"

"Oh." I blushed and produced the key from my front pocket and unlocked the door. We walked in and I shut the door. Keith raised his eyebrow at me.

"What? Just cause we're going to be at war soon doesn't mean Sensei won't murder you if he catches you."

He snickered and set me down on the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I answered. "But I don't want to be alone right now."

"I'll stay as long as you want me too, Gwen." My face turned even redder than it already was. I hadn't realized that was possible. "You should see your face. It's as red as my hair!"

I laughed and snuggled up to him when Keith sat down at the head of my bed. "Thank you."

"No problem." I closed my eyes to drift asleep again when I heard him murmur, "If we live through this, I'll finally tell you."

* * *

*~Road~*

I slipped back through the door to the infirmary and snuck over to Allen's curtained off bed. He was sleeping peacefully in his own body and that made my heart swell with happiness. I slowly reached out and grasped his hand.

"I never stopped loving you Allen."

"I never stopped loving you either, Road." I stifled a shriek that made Allen laugh in little pained gasps.

"That was great. You are too easy, Road."

"Don't do that! And stop laughing at me! You're going to hurt yourself." His chuckles subsided and he tugged my arm lightly.

"Come down here. I have something to tell you."

I leaned down and he caught my lips with his. They were just as soft as I remembered. When he pulled away, he closed his eyes and smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for ten years now."

I arched an eyebrow coyly. "Well, why don't you do it one more time?"

He grinned and we fell back on the pillows.

* * *

*~Zane~*

With my awakening came with the dawn… and an intense pain on the left side of my chest. "How do you feel, Mr. Elliot?"

I glanced up and saw Miss Miranda peering down at me. "Like I was strangled by an octopus."

"Well, you're half right," came a voice to my left. Allen was propped up by pillows and Road was pulling back the curtains around his cot.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that bush made of Innocence was strangling you. You've been out for a few days."

I blinked. "Innocence was attacking me? Why?"

"No time to explain I'm afraid," Komui said as he entered the room. Linali and Kanda were behind him, but while Komui came to me to help me out of bed, they went to Allen.

"Why Chief? Am I in trouble?"

Komui hesitated. "Well, that depends on how you look at it."

"What?"

"You've been chosen by the Innocence, Zane. You are officially an Exorcist."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't be an Exorcist. I mean, I didn't feel any different. Wouldn't I feel something if I had bonded with Innocence?

Even as I thought that, I felt something clench around my heart. My hand went to my chest and that was when I saw black vines clinging to my arm.

"What in God's name…?"

"Your new Anti-Akuma weapon is parasitic Zane. After we determine your synchronization level with Hevlaska, I'll be assigning you to Allen. He's the only one available right now and he'll heal up around the same time you do."

I must've had a seriously stunned look on my face because Miss Miranda gently prodded me off the bed and out the door.

"Hevlaska is waiting for you Zane."

And that's when the alarm went off and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know it was rather short but it accomplished what I needed it to do. Love the box at the bottom and the next one might show up sooner!


	16. Ch 15: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **This will be the one of the most depressing and yet, strangely exciting chapters that I write.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned DGM, I would be able to pay for my entire college career.

* * *

The Beginning of the End

* * *

*~Danni~*

It was a shrill alarm that finally woke me up. I walked out of my room and caught a glimpse of real hell.

Akuma were running rampant. Scientists running around and screaming, Finders bodies scattered in the hall, some twitching others stilled forever. At one point, I saw an arrow fly across the hall and nail an Akuma that was right next to me.

Nikita locked eyes with me and nodded before disappearing into a high up alcove. I activated Vox Angeli and ran for the infirmary. I let out a ringing note that cleared the hallway of Level Ones, before heading through the door.

A Level Four was wailing away at a Finder's shield that was set up around General Walker and Zane's beds. But Zane was nowhere to be seen. Sensei was in his bed, groaning as Miss Miranda's Time Record slowly closed his gaping side wound while keeping the shield intact. I stepped on a piece of broken glass and the Level Four whipped around and smiled sickeningly.

"Oooh, the Musician's Apprentice~! I have a message for you and the General." I took in a slow steady breath in through my nose as the monster continued. "The Final Scene of the Final Act of his Earlship's grand play shall commence in an hour's time in the green fields of France. We will await the hour of your death in full force."

That was all I needed to hear. I let out an earsplitting scream that did some pretty gruesome things to the Four's head.

Miranda let the shield fall and I heard Sensei's pained hiss. I rushed over examined his awful wound. I traced my fingers around it, humming the last Ave Maria I had heard. The gash slowly sewed itself back together. Allen whistled low. "That's some power you've got Danni."

I didn't answer, just slumped wearily in the chair by the bedside. A few minutes later, I could feel my strength returning. I looked up to see Sensei poking his side warily and Linali tending to wounded members of the Order. Mercy and Grace appeared in the doorway with Komui and Zane next to them.

"We have a message of our own to deliver, I'm afraid," announced Grace, flicking her braid to one side.

"We've been called back from this world. We stay only long enough to tell you of our departure," said Mercy as her wings spread wide from her back. Her sister looked up to the sky as light swirled around her. When it faded, Grace's wings were back where they should be and, instead of an Exorcists uniform, she wore a silver robe that glittered like the stars.

"Good bye Exorcists. We wish you Godspeed and the best of luck." Another blinding flash of light, and they both were gone.

We sat in silence.

"So, when did we get angels?" asked Allen in confusion, while Road rolled her eyes.

"We are on our own now," murmured Linali, blindly reaching for Kanda's hand and covering it with both of hers. Komui, for once, didn't make a fuss. They'd all been through this before. At least this time it didn't come from the mouth of Rouvelier.

"Now what?" asked Zane, tracing his new scars.

"We give you a crash course on being an Exorcist," Allen sighed, "and pray."

* * *

*~Gwen~*

I panted from the exertion of climbing up to the roof. After hearing the new, I needed to be alone. I lied down on the roof and stared at the dawn's beautiful early light. It seemed cruel that so many had not seen it. It seemed cruel that this would likely be the last one I ever saw.

Vani had been among the dead. Cross took it rather hard. Despite his grumbling, he cared for his students. When General Allen disappeared, he had been devastated. Now he'd lost a second pupil. Matron says that the trauma of it my scar him more than the Holy War altogether.

In the next half hour, we'll be leaving for France. Only the Lord knows if any of us will survive. Every available Exorcist has been called to HQ. Every Exorcist will fight and possibly die. I closed my eyes and shivered.

'_Not just the Exorcists_,' I reminded myself. The Finders were coming this time. The idea was that more manpower couldn't possibly hurt.

Really, all it meant was there would be higher body count.

* * *

*~Komui~*

"Do we have plan?" I finally asked, turning to the most experienced Exorcists.

"Miranda and Zane have defensive Innocence. Miranda will use the Time Record to keep the shields up as long as possible. There will be one opening which will be protected and covered by Zane's Elysium," said Cross, drawing a crude diagram. "Danni will remain inside the shields at all time. Anyone that is injured will return immediately for healing."

"Krory and Nikita will provide short- and long- range protection for the shield," began Kanda, "for when Zane needs a break. Everyone else, pair up and fan out. Take a Finder with you. Destroy any opposition you come across."

"One thing," Allen said suddenly. "Adam is mine. It is a confrontation I had put off for far too long and I've suffered the consequences for it."

Kanda nodded and my heart sank. Road took Allen's hand and squeezed. "Where you go, I go."

Danni sat quietly in the corner, glancing around in silence. Zane was lost in thought, absentmindedly tracing his scars. If he lived, it was going to become a nervous habit. People had already started pairing up. Kanda and my sister sat with Toma, Gwen had unconsciously moved toward Keith and Tsiyone. Lavi stood with Marie and Choaji nervously approached Zokalo. Each pair stood with a nameless Finder while Cross allowed Tiedoll to clap him on the shoulder and Nine sat quietly next to him, pulling Timothy to her side.

I cleared my throat. "I can only send you on to the battle and pray that you all return to us safely. Godspeed."

My sister wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "_Wǒ ài nǐ dà lǎo._"(1)

I swallowed and squeezed harder before letting her step back to Kanda. We locked eyes and he nodded imperceptibly. It conveyed both gratitude and a promise.

Danni opened the Ark and everyone walked through. Allen, who was going last to close the door permanently, paused. "Thank you Komui. For everything."

And they were gone. Perhaps forever. Then, I did the only thing I could do. I locked myself in my office and, with tears streaming down my face, prayed to a god I barely believed in.

* * *

*~Lavi~*

I quickly caught up to my apprentice. "Nikki."

She glanced up at me from under her hood. "Be careful." She seemed to know that for the first time outside of Bookman duties, I was being serious, because she smiled and said, "Don't worry Lavi-san. I'll stay safe."

I felt a small shudder go down my spine at her words. I had a feeling that this would be the last time I would see my apprentice. I watched as Nikki walked over to her group. My eyes lingered on her and Miranda. They were the most important people in my life, though I knew they didn't know it. I decided that once this was over, I would redefine the purpose of the Bookman. Miranda looked up a caught my eye.

'Good luck,' I mouthed. She smiled humorlessly and then everyone stopped. We'd been following Neah, Allen, Road and Danni through the twisting roads of the Ark. Neah turned to us, a frown marring his features. "I will wait for your return."

"How are you so confident?" whispered Gwen as she clung to the Finder boy.

Neah smiled, but didn't say anything. We walked through the exit. I had a moment of panic when it closed behind us, but I forced it down and waited for our defense to be put up.

That was when I saw it. A dark cloud was moving toward us at a remarkable speed. I felt alarm when I saw the Millennium Earl and the new Dreams at the head. "Allen! They're here!"

Allen whirled around and Road neck audibly cracked when she looked on in horror. "Adam," he growled and then he was gone. And that's when hell broke loose for the second time in one day.

I don't know when I got separated from Marie. I know it was after the Finder went down under a pile of Level Ones. I swung my hammer in a wide arc, destroying everything in its path. A huge shadow floated above me and I leapt to the side. Suddenly a huge dragon slammed down exactly where I had been moments before.

"Bookman… You are responsible for many of my siblings' death. But today, I will make sure it is you who turns to ashes!"

Great. Lulu Bell is going to kill me. She snapped at my legs as I jumped into the air. She barely missed and it took all my concentration to bring my hammer down on her head. I landed ungracefully on the opposite side as Lulu reverted to a human form. She looked absolutely furious.

Then, she turned into a freaking eight-foot bear and started trying to maul me. I slammed my hammer down at the shape shifter, but missed her head by a few feet. Lulu turned into a mouse and that was a good move for her, but bad for me. I could hardly see her at all. I felt something crawling up my leg and I knew it was her. I tried to slap her off, but she made it to my hands and started gnawing at my fingers, so that I would drop the hammer. I had another mini-panic attack. I'm pretty much powerless against her without it. I finally succeeded in flicking the tiny creature onto the ground and she landed on her two front paws and looked at me with her midnight black wolf eyes. Lulu then leaped for my leg. Before she could even touch my skin, I kicked her with full force into a tree. I scrambled to my hammer and yelled, "Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!"

A roaring pillar of flame and iron came down on the whimpering wolf. I stood there, still as a rock, and listened. The howls of pain became screams of agony. I collapsed on the ground with a low moan of pain. That attack had taken a lot out of me.

I watched the pile of ashes that had been Lulu Bell blow away before my eyes slipped closed. Just before the blackness consumed me, I heard Marie calling my name.

* * *

**A/N: **Battle one complete. There will be a few more between the original Exorcists and Noah, and then one with Gwen, Tsiyone and Keith. The review box is lotsa fun and it LOOOOVES YOU! Show how much you love it back by leaving a comment~!

I used Google Translate, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

(1) _Wǒ ài nǐ dà lǎo- I love you big brother_


	17. Ch 16: Pleasure in Defeat

**A/N: **Fight numero dos, enjoy. Don't flip out about the chapter title, ok?

* * *

Big thanks to **blacklengend99** for the Story Alert and the Favorite Story. And **ilanitaliaXD, **thank you so, so much for the Favorite Story. You guys and your support mean so much to me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Pleasure in Defeat

* * *

*~Nikita~*

What is wrong with these Akuma? Do they seriously expect to get in here? I looked out of the corner of my eye at Krory. He was hovering over Miranda, concern etched on to his face.

"Are you sure you don't need Zane to take over?" Miranda had kept the Finder shield up for at least two hours. She hadn't been at it nearly as long as she's done before, but Krory was nervous.

We all were.

Zane was sitting silently by himself, opening and closing his fist, his eyes tracing the scars. Danni sat a little way away, just watching him, large brown eyes shimmering with anxious, unshed tears.

I focused back on the Mother Hen and Miranda. "Really, Alistair, I'm fine. I can hold on for a few more hours."

I turned toward the front of the shield and saw in my peripheral Akuma being knocked aside. "Out of my way!"

I stared in horror. "Marie! Lavi!"

Miranda's gaze snapped toward where mine rested. "Go! Get them!"

A hole appeared in the shield. Krory and I dashed through. Krory descended on the several Akuma that surrounded Marie, carefully avoiding his deadly strings. Marie broke away and I caught a better view of my mentor. He was deathly pale and even though he was not a small man, he looked like a rag doll in Marie's arms. I pulled back my bowstring and when it sprung back, it let loose an arrow made of spirit energy.

I struck down every Akuma that Krory turned his back to and Marie rushed through the opening, Krory hot on his heels. I fired one more arrow before Miranda closed the hole.

Danni rushed over, one hand caressing the Innocence at her throat, the other ghosting over various scratches and bruises.

"None of these are serious wounds… He must have drained his energy." Her right hand glowed as she started to hum an aria. The left hand lay flat on the ground, and when the aria stopped, Lavi looked more like he was sleeping and less like he was dead. There was a dead patch of grass where the younger girl's hand had been.

I swallowed in relief. "How much longer can you hold, Miranda?"

She looked up at me, brown eyes glinting with surprising determination.

"As long as necessary."

* * *

*~Linali~*

I've honestly lost track of how long we've been doing this dance of death. Many Akuma have been destroyed today, but we've had losses too. I saw Chaoji go down, overwhelmed by the sheer number of demons. I haven't seen Road or Allen since they disappeared at the beginning.

Out if the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda slice through the Level Four he'd been engaged with for the last ten minutes. I bashed in the skull of a Level Two and landed neatly beside him.

"Do you see any more?" I murmured as Toma popped out from where he'd been hiding from the Akuma.

His ever-present frown deepened. "We have a bigger problem."

I followed his glare across the piles of ash and dust to see a tall man in full Noah regalia. He had a perverse copy of Neah's smile spread across his face.

I inhaled sharply. "Toma, go back to the base."

Toma nodded and disappeared into the undergrowth. Kanda moved the side, placing himself between Tyki Mikk and me. The ugly grin grew wider.

"Oho! Is that you Kanda? And Linali too! How are you?" Kanda said nothing and I just shivered before squaring my shoulders and bending my knees, ready to take off at a moment's notice.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Silence. "Fine. I tried to put off the inevitable, but I guess you're just going to have to die now."

He held out his hand, palm facing us. At first it was a trickle, and then a flood, of purple and black butterflies came at us.

Mugen was a blur as Kanda sliced and diced the Teaze, but they just kept coming. I shot into the air and slammed down on Tyki. He grunted and pushed me up with a shield, throwing me off balance. I saw his hand go for my chest. I rolled to the side and zoomed away. I felt Tyki's eyes following, the feral glow in them telling me that he wanted me dead. He was so distracted that he stopped producing Teaze. Kanda called forth an illusion and Tyki tore his gaze from me and started to duel Kanda. I hovered uncertainly in the air, my eyes tracking their movements on the ground below. I glanced back and forth between their duel and the flashes of light and harsh winds that came from a hill about two miles away.

I heard the familiar, sickening sound of flesh ripping apart and I cried out in fear. Kanda had Tyki trapped but he'd also doomed himself. Mugen was piercing both men through the heart. Tyki continued struggling but Kanda was keeping him locked in their death struggle as they slammed against a tree.

I flew in closer and screamed for my Yuu. He locked eyes with me, and I sobbed once. Tyki laughed harshly. "If you want to save him, you have to save me! Really sucks doesn't it?"

I swallowed and met his eyes one more time. "I'm so sorry…"

I flew up into the air and let gravity pull me down. Tyki's jaw dropped in shock. "You're actually going to kill him?! You'd kill the man you love?! I thought humans were all bout life!"

I ignored him and picked up speed. Right when I was about to drive Mugen home, I was hit in the back and the wind was knocked out of me. Right before I blacked out, I saw Tyki disintegrate and Kanda was sitting against the tree, a curtain of hair blocking my view and Mugen sticking out of him and blood dripping down.

'_Oh dear God, please don't let it end like this._'

* * *

*~Gwen~*

This was a bad idea. We were being overwhelmed on all sides. It was a miracle that Keith wasn't dead yet, but he was losing consciousness fast. Dodging Akuma is dangerous around boulders and now Tsiyone was standing in front of him, knocking back Level Ones and Twos, while I fought the more dangerous ones.

There was lull in the fight where I was able to dash over to them. "How is he?"

"'M fine… I can still fight…"

Tsiyone snorted in a very unladylike way. "I sense more of them. Not just Level Ones, Twos, and Threes. There are Fours coming. Take Keith and run to Danni for healing. I'll hold them off."

"But—"

She cut me off. "Go! That's an order!" She didn't need to tell me twice. I heaved the unconscious boy over my shoulder and stumbled away from the renewed fight.

"C'mon you retarded Akuma! Come and get me!"

I shuddered and dragged a boy twice my size through the forest. There was just one thing I hadn't counted on and that was Zane's reaction to Keith's wound.

All I heard was a scream of rage before the Finder shield exploded from the inside. Black roses the size of houses bloomed and started to devour nearby Akuma. The only problem is that they attacked us too.

I scrambled back to the safety of the underbrush. "Miss Gwen?"

I looked up, startled to see Toma holding an unconscious Nikita and Lavi. "Toma! Oh my gosh, what just happened?"

"Zane is out of control. When those blooms swallowed a man the size of Marie whole, I knew I had to get these two out of there. Miss Danni, Lady Miranda and Lord Krory are still out there."

I paled. Marie was gone now and the others might be next. "I'm going to go find them. Stay here and stay hidden, ok? We don't need any more death."

I took off before he could say anything to stop me. I found Krory first but I came too late: the carnivorous roses had already caught him. The blooms turned toward me, and I fled without another look back.

Fortunately I found Danni and Miranda before the damned plants did.

"Danni!"

"Gwen! Thank God! Help me with Miranda! I don't have enough strength to heal her!"

I ran over to them helping her up. Danni struggled to pick up the older woman and I threw one of her arm over my shoulder. "What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was patching up Toma, and the next thing I knew was staring up at the sky with a bleeding Miranda on my chest."

I shivered. "It was Zane."

"What?!"

"He saw Keith and freaked. Now he's berserk!" We flinched when we heard a screeching sound of metal. Above us, Allen and the Millennium Earl were trading blows with their giant broadswords while Road was fighting the new Dreams. "We need to get out of here before they attract," I began but I was cut of when a vine wrapped around my throat.

I pulled at the thorny vine and slashed at other ones with Reoite. Danni had been knocked away from Miranda and now the vines were crawling up her body.

A black rose the size of Big Ben loomed over us. The others stopped in surprise. Zane was standing in the middle of the bloom, eyes completely taken over by his pupil.

I slashed at the vine around my throat and it recoiled only to drag the new Dreams to her death inside the roses. Road was also being dragged into it and Allen lunged for her, grabbing her arm before being knocked away from them. They crumpled to the ground in a broken heap.

Suddenly the roses screamed and the tip of the Earl's blade protruded from Zane's chest. I heard Danni scream and then it got louder and so shrill that it actually made me black out. I saw Danni hold Zane in her arms and the Earl fading away just before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay folks It's almost over. Just the last chapter and maybe an epilogue. I might write something for the holidays but it won't be attached to this story. :) Love the comment box. It's lonely!


	18. Ch 17: The End

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is the last chapter. It was a great run and I thank everyone for the support over the last year and almost a half. :)

* * *

Thank you to **Alice Nyte **for the Favorite Story. You rock!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, not now, not ever.

* * *

The End

* * *

*~Danni~*

I sobbed onto his chest. I didn't care about the blood. I was more distraught about the fact that his heart had stopped beating. Zane was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

I don't know how long I sat there crying in the wreckage, but I didn't stop until I felt familiar warmth on the back of my neck. I looked up and cringed. The bright light of Mercy and Grace was a little too much for my aching eyes.

"I th-thought you guys were gone for g-good."

Grace smiled sadly. "We didn't plan on coming back. You called us."

"Wh-what?"

"When Zane… you know, died, you screamed. You took down every Akuma and Noah that was still alive. Were you even aware of that?" asked Mercy. I shook my head, tears still trailing down my dirty cheeks. "We heard and came. Now, we have an offer for you, Danielle."

I wiped my face. "What is it?"

Grace knelt down next to me. "You can save those who were alive when you defeated the Noah."

I looked down at Zane and then back to Mercy and Grace, the question burning in my eyes. "No. I'm afraid Zane did not linger. But you can save your teacher, your friends… But only if you agree to Ascend."

"Ascend? You mean…"

Grace squeezed my shoulder. "Yes. Ascend to the ranks of the angels. Become divine."

"The three of us together can save them," added Mercy as she guided me to my feet.

I glanced around, looking at the prone forms of Gwen and Miranda, then the barely breathing Road and Allen.

I took a deep steadying breath. "Okay. I accept."

As soon as I said the words I felt a warm, buoyant feeling I'd never felt before in my life. It made my toes tingle and my heart lift. I felt laughter bubble up in my stomach and escape from my mouth. Then I felt a curious tugging on my shoulder blades. I glanced behind me to see a pair of feathery, ethereal wings identical to those of Grace and Mercy spread out from my back. I gazed down at my uniform and saw that the style had stayed the same, but was now a pale rose color. Two gold cords circled my wrists.

"You're Ascension is complete."

I looked around at my barely alive family. "How do we do this?"

Grace took my right hand and Mercy took my left. "Think of the happiest memory you have: relive it, love it. Embrace the feelings it gave you and then let them spread," instructed Mercy.

I bowed my head and thought back to a year ago. It was before I became an official Exorcist. Komui was introducing me to Sensei and Gwen, who had been peering around the Chief to get a good look at me. She walked up to me, declared her name and age, and predicted that we'd be the best of friends.

And then she hugged me.

And I remember feeling that finally, nine years after my family's death, I felt like a belonged somewhere. Gwen was the little sister I never had and she introduced me to the rest of my family. Nikita formally shaking my hand and Bookman patting my back really hard, Linali smiling at me, Alice waggling her fingers at me, Keith winking and Tsiyone slinging an arm around my shoulder with a wicked grin.

Zane with a slow smile and the tiniest of nods.

My family. The warm glow I experienced earlier started to grow from my chest and spread through my fingertips to Grace and Mercy. Then I felt it starting to pulse and go out in waves. I heard a groan of pain from my left and shifting to my right.

Mercy pulled her hand away and Grace slid hers up my arm to my shoulder. "It is done."

I turned around to see Allen on his knees, helping Road sit up and Gwen struggling to her feet.

"Danni? What's going on?"

"I… have to go now Gwen…" I managed to force my tears back as my little sister stumbled toward me. "I love you all _so much_. I'll watch over you, okay? Tell Sensei that he was the best… and tell him he better get a move on with Linali."

Gwen grasped my forearms. "Why can't you tell him? Danni, don't go!"

It hurt so much to gently remove her hands from my arms and back away. "I love you all. Good-bye."

And then Mercy, Grace and I were rising through the skies and passing through the clouds. Heaven was everything I imagined and more.

Mercy and Grace walked me to a modest room in the golden streets. "Here is where we leave you, Danielle," said Mercy gently.

"You not going to make sure I get settled in alright?"

Grace winked. "Oh, I think you'll be fine."

I gave her a confused look and she just waved me off. "See you around, Danni."

I pushed open the door and closed it behind me. I walked farther into the room, running my fingers over the carved golden filigree that traced the wall. I looked away from it and came to a halt. Someone was standing by the round window at the end of the room with their back to me.

A male someone.

A _tall, blonde _male someone.

And then he turned around, giving me a slow smile and the tiniest of nods.

I ran into his arms, throwing mine around his neck. He whispered the three words I'd wanted to hear for the last year. I whispered them back.

And all was right with the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is the end. I'm so thankful for all your support on this story. I can't believe it's been at least a year since I started it. I may put up an epilogue if enough of you want one.

But no matter who begs, I will not- I repeat, WILL NOT- be doing a sequel. I've got other stories I have to finish, one-shots I need to write so the plot bunnies will leave me alone, and classes I have to take in the real world. Not necessarily in that order.

So let me know if you want an epilogue, and I will grant your wish by Christmas! So, for the last time in _Exorcists- The Next Generation_, give love to the comment box! Love you all and I'll see you in my next story!


	19. Epilogue: 6 months later

**A/N: **Alright everyone this is the end. Here's your Christmas present: the epilogue of _Exorcists- The Next Generation_.

* * *

**BloodyBlackFang, **thanks for following my story, but there will be no more chapters after this. :) **Shirare, **thanks for favorite. It means so much to me. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Epilogue: 6 months later

* * *

*~Tsiyone~*

I walked past the Colorado borderline and paused. This would be my first step in _Dinetah _(1) since I was recruited as an Exorcist. I hesitated a moment longer, then continued on my way. I walked past many _hogans _(2) and got many stares from neighbors who all thought I was dead. I hope they didn't think I was one of the _chindi _(3).

I stopped in front of a path that surrounded my family's land. I saw a stooped old woman coming up the lane.

I raised a hand in greeting. "_Ya'at'eeh Anali._" (4)

The old woman looked up and gasped.

"Tsiyone!" I tuned around and saw my little sister Ayita gaping at me. Well, she wasn't so little now.

"Ayita, you must've grown at least a foot!" She sobbed once and fell to her knees, burying her face in my stomach.

"I _missed _you!"

I smiled as my grandmother called for the rest of my family. "I missed you too."

It was good to be home.

* * *

*~Gwen~*

Keith was right: I did like Italy. Rome was beautiful and warm and welcoming. The Renaldis treated me like their own daughter. Though I suspect they think I _will _be their daughter in a couple years. I certainly think so.

Keith told me he loved me two months after the Second War. I wish he had told me sooner, but I understood. It took me a while to get over the sacrifice Danni had made for us.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, leaning back against him.

"You know their together now. They're happy. They'd want us to be happy, too."

"I know."

"I love you, Gwen McKinley."

"I love you, too, Keith Renaldi."

* * *

*~Nikita~*

I sat at my desk, scribbling furiously into my second volume on the Second War. Master Lavi had retired and was now living quietly in Germany with Miranda. He left it to me to record the deaths directly related to the Second War.

_Chaoji Han, killed by a Level Three Akuma_

_Marie Noise, Alistair Krory, and Zane Elliott: death by flowers._

_Countless Finders, killed by Akuma of all levels._

I swallowed and scattered some sand over the still wet ink to help it dry faster before getting up and looking at the pictures that decorated my wall. There was a wedding photo of Kanda and Linali. Komui hadn't been a pain for once and they'd been married as soon as Kanda could get around by was also a picture of Keith and Gwen standing outside the Coliseum.

I had other photos from my time in the Order, but nothing with Road or Allen in them. They were gone before the dust cleared. No one, not even Gwen, who had been only inches away from them, knew where they had gone. I think they wanted it that way. Wherever they were, I knew they were happy.

I walked back over to my desk and lightly touched the last letter I wrote. It was dry.

History had been recorded. I let the latest chapter of the world's history fall closed and placed it on the shelves next to the others.

* * *

**A/N: **A little bit of closure for the other girls in Danni's "family." All done now! No more! I love all of you! It's been a great ride!

Here are the translations for when Tsiyone went home.

(1) The land where the Navajo people live on the four corners of Colorado, Utah, Arizona and New Mexico.

(2) Traditional Navajo housing usually has eight walls in a circular structure.

(3) The dark spirits that come with death

(4) "Hello, paternal grandmother."

Leave your final review if you so desire! Bye-bye!


End file.
